A Street Dancer and Fighter's Life
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: A young street dancer named ZaQuinto discovers that there's more to life than fame, recongition, and money. His biggest challenge, besides dancing is... read to find out. Rating raised for new chapters. R
1. Meeting the DancerFighter

A Street Dancer and Fighter's Life

By: PurpleCobra247

Rated T for some adult language, some sexual content, and mild violence

(ZaQuinto and other characters belong to me. Looney Tunes and Loonatics belong to Warner Bros. and Stitch belongs to Disney. I know this was supposed to be in the Cartoon Crossovers section, but since there's more Looney Tunes and Loonatics and nobody else, but Stitch, I'm placing it in the Looney Tunes section. Enjoy!)

Chapter 1: Meeting the Fighter/Dancer

Many people have many talents, but this individual has two. He goes by the name of ZaQuinto Dragorii. He's a young 14-year-old peach dragon, living in Atlanta, Georgia, with the talent of street dancing and kung-fu fighting. His talents made him a worldwide phenomeon and here's the amazing fact… he doesn't have to go to school. Know why? His street dancing and kung-fu talents got him through school successfully. He graduated from college before his 14th birthday, which amazed his parents. Now, that he lives a life of luxury at age 14, he doesn't have to worry about school anymore. As for his talents, it raised his reputation by a mile and it got raised even more the following morning…

"ZaQuinto! Time for breakfast!" An elderly female voice called from a distance. He was just waking up from a good night's rest from his bedroom and sat up and yawned, looking at his digital clock on his right side. It read '8:47 am'. He got up, wearing a pair of Bugs Bunny boxer shorts and a football jersey, and headed downstairs towards the kitchen, where he saw his parents. His father, named Henry, was at the table reading a newspaper while his mother, Kate, was just finishing up with cooking breakfast.

"Morning, Mom! Morning, Dad!" He greeted in a hansome male voice as he sat next to Henry.

"Mornin', son! How are ya?" He asked in a country voice.

"I'm a'ight. What's for breakfast, mom?"

"It's your favorite: fried sliced potatoes, biscuits, and fried bologna." Kate replied.

"Alright!"

"Ha ha! That's my boy! So, how was last night's competition that went on Downtown?" Henry asked.

"It was competitive… as usual. I hope something good happens today."

Right on cue, there was a knock at the door. Kate placed breakfast plates on the table and headed towards the front door. As she opened it, she saw a tall old man dressed in a black business suit with blue eyes. He was holding a sheet of paper in his hand as he spoke.

"We, at Warner Bros. studios, heard about your son's amazing talent of street dancing and kung-fu fighting and we've agreed to take him in and sign him up into our Loone Tunes group. What do you say?" The man explained. Kate gasped when she heard this.

"Are you serious?" She asked. The man nodded. "Oh, my God! ZaQuinto, come here!"

The young dragon ran up to his mother and grew shocked.

"Mr. Warner?" ZaQuinto asked in amazement.

"Yeah, it's me. How would you like to become a Looney Tune for free and for life?" Mr. Warner asked.

"For real!"

"Yeah. Just sign this contract…" Mr. Warner handed ZaQuinto the contract as he continued. "…and arrive at the studio and business building by tomorrow afternoon at 3:30. Deal?"

"You got it! Thank you, sir." ZaQuinto shook the old man's hand.

"No problem. I see you like Bugs Bunny."

The dragon paused for a minute in puzzlement. Then, looked down at his boxers.

"Oh! Yeah. He's my favorite."

"Well, when you get there tomorrow, you'll see him… along with somebody else you might love."

"Love?"

Later, around lunchtime…

"What does he mean 'somebody else I'll love'?" ZaQuinto asked again.

"I have no goddamn idea, but I hope it's nothin' bad." Henry replied in anger, chomping off a potato wedge from a whole box of 20 others the three were sharing. ZaQuinto took another wedge as he spoke.

"Maybe he's refering to a woman. Yeah! That's it… but who?"

"Maybe when you get there, you'll find out, dear." Kate replied as she took another bite of her potato wedge.

"I hope so."

The entire threesome of the family were in puzzlement about the word 'love' Mr. Warner mentioned to ZaQuinto yesterday. On the next day, however, he was getting close to finding out why Mr. Warner said 'love'. He was riding in a black Lincoln Navaigator limo with Mr. Warner and a few of his clients. They were astonished to see the young ZaQuinto himself.

"So, this is the young lad that's been in these hip-hop dancing battles for the past few years. What's his name?" A client named Franklin asked. Mr. Warner chuckled as he placed an arm around the young dragon's shoulders.

"His name is ZaQuinto Dragorii. He's 14 and not going to school anymore." He replied.

"Really?" asked another client named Tony. "Why is that?"

"His street dancing and kung-fu style fighting got him to skip a few grades and graduate from college as his age of 14. Amazing, huh?"

"I'll say. Won't the Looneys be amazed?"

"I'll bet they will. But, Mr. Warner, can I ask you a question?" ZaQuinto asked.

"What is it?" Mr. Warner asked back.

"What did you mean by 'love'?"

"From yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Oh! Well, you'll see when we get there."

"Okay."

"Nice outfit. Is that the Falcons jersey?"

"Yeah. You like my whole outfit? I got my Falcons jersey, blue baggy jeans, and my handy purple fingerless gloves. I'd like to call them my 'street dancing' gloves."

"Nice. Well, we're here. Just wait 'til we get inside."

When the SUV limo finally came to a stop at the studio, the driver got out and opened the trunk, removing ZaQuinto's luggage from it while Mr. Warner, ZaQuinto, and all the clients got out of the vehicle. They all walked up to the front door and Mr. Warner unlocked the door before they entered inside.

"Everyone's gathered in the auditorium, so meet me backstage. One of my clients will escort you there. Jerry?" Mr. Warner commanded before he walked off with the rest of his clients, except Jerry, who walked up to ZaQuinto.

"Follow me backstage, please." He kindly requested as he led the dragon towards the backstage door and went inside. "Mr. Warner will be with you shortly." After that statement, he left, leaving a nervous ZaQuinto alone backstage.

Meanwhile…

Mr. Warner was standing next to the stage entrance, waiting for Jerry to arrive. When he saw Bugs walked up to him, he stopped the rabbit for a minute.

"Bugs, is everyone there?" Mr. Warner asked.

"Yeah, doc." Bugs replied. "Everybody's in da auditorium waitin' for our newest arrival."

"Including the Loonatics?"

"Yep."

"Good. You can join everybody else. The presentation starts in 2 minutes."

After that command, Bugs proceeded in the auditorium and took his seat between Daffy and Lola.

"Why are we here again?" Daffy asked.

"To meet and greet… heh heh! That rhymes! Anyway, we need to meet and greet our newest Looney Tune, who's also a street dancer." Bugs replied.

"What in the hell isth a sthtreet dancther?"

"You'll see, Daff."

Meanwhile, backstage…

"Okay, ZaQuinto. Are you ready to be introduced to the entire Looney Tune body along with the Loonatics as well?" Mr. Warner asked, straightening his bowtie. ZaQuinto gulped before he spoke.

"Yeah. I'm ready… I think." He replied hesitantly.

After that response, Mr. Warner walked out onto the stage and commanded everyone to get quiet before he spoke into the microphone.

"Attention, fellow Looneys and Loonatics! I'm glad you all could make it here today to welcome our newest member of our studio. I know some of you have heard of him, but you haven't actually seen him. He's known worldwide as the best street dancer and kung-fu fighter in the entire planet. Now, I'd like for you to give a round of applause for our newest member: ZaQuinto Dragorii!" He announced as he allowed ZaQuinto to come out of the curtains and walked up to Mr. Warner. He saw the whole lot of the Looneys and Loonatics clapping before him and he began to sweat.

"Hello." He nervously greeted.

"He's a little nervous, but I'm sure you'll all be nice to him. We also have a special guest, who is also ZaQuinto's supporting friend."

"Really?" ZaQuinto looked out into the audience and saw Stitch sitting between Ace and Lexi, clapping along with the rest of the audience. When he saw him, he gained his confidence in an instant before he spoke.

"I'd like to welcome my good friend, Stitch. He's my street dancing partner." He continued.

"Since when have you two have been partners?" Ace asked, patting Stitch on the head.

"Since last month. With his partnership, we've been able to win every competition since then."

"What exthactly isth sthtreet dancthing?" Sylvester asked.

"Good question. Street dancing is when you make up your own style with a hip-hop twist to it. I got inspired from a movie, which I forgot the name of. As soon as Stitch showed me that he could do it, we pretty soon became partners from that day on."

"What about you goin' to school?" Bugs asked.

"What about it! I graduated at the age I am now. It was amazing to my parents, but they were proud to me regardless of how amazing it was."

"What age isth that?" Daffy asked.

"I'm 14 now."

Half the audience whistled after that reply.

"Goddamn." Slam swore under his breath.

"How did you do it!" Wile E. asked.

"Beats me. I'm guessin' that it was my street fighting and kung-fu skills that got me through in a breeze." ZaQuinto replied. He froze after he said that statement so suddenly and this puzzled Mr. Warner from behind him.

"ZaQuinto, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Are those two ladies Lola Bunny and Lexi Bunny?"

"Yeah, why?"

ZaQuinto didn't reply. He smiled as he jumped off the stage and ran up to Lola. He stopped when he arrived at her seat and kneeled down, taking her hand in the process.

"Hello, sexy." He greeted seductively as he kissed her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lola."

"Nice meeting you, too." She replied as she blushed. "You were so cute dancing like that on tv 2 days ago."

"Really? What did you think of my dancing?"

"It was pretty cool. I've never seen a boy like you dance like that… especially with an experiment as your partner."

"Shucks. Kicks in the clutch, I guess. Do you remember the continent the competition was located?"

"Somewhere in Asia. Hong Kong, I believe."

"Very good." Stitch soon came out of nowhere and tackled ZaQuinto towards the floor.

"Long time, no see, cousin." He greeted. ZaQuinto chuckled as he sat up.

"It's been a while, huh?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ih. I'm just gonna be here just to be here. I can stay here as long as I want."

"Great. We'll have lots of fun together, won't we?"

"I'm sure you would." Said a different female voice. ZaQuinto stood up completely and saw Lexi walked up to the three.

"It's nice to meet you in person, ZaQuinto. You did great 2 days ago." She continued.

"Thanks. I suppose you ladies are big fans of me." ZaQuinto replied as he took each of the ladies' hands.

"We sure are, baby." They replied in unison. Stitch purred at that remark.

"Looks like you've attracted some ladies, ZQ." He purred as he walked off and Mr. Warner walked up to them.

"I hope you'll like it here, ZaQuinto." He started. "Oh, and by the way… these two ladies is the reason why I said 'love' yesterday."

"I can see that." ZaQuinto agreed before he purred sexually. "How about you ladies join me at the pool tomorrow? I may be a dancer and fighter, but I can also swim like hell."

"Okay." Lola replied. Lexi looked down, feeling ashamed.

"I would join you, but Ace and the rest of us Loonatics have business to attend to." She said calmly.

"That's a'ight. You can always join me later." ZaQuinto agreed as he allowed Lexi to leave. "So, it's really gonna be just you and me, Lola.You are married, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I'd love to show off my body to you." Lola replied sexually as she stroked the dragon's face. He gulped and started to sweat as she did this.

"Are you sure Bugs won't mind? I mean, I'm 14 and I can handle it, but I'm just makin' sure that Bugs wouldn't mind showin' your nakedness to me."

"He won't mind." She leaned down towards him as she whispered. "Trust me, baby." After that, she kissed him on the cheek. This made ZaQuinto collaspe to the floor by the time she stood back up. This made her giggle as she picked him up. "He's so cute."

Later, around dinnertime…

All the Looneys, Mr. Warner, Stitch, and ZaQuinto were at the dinner table, eating Sylvester's famous Grilled Chicken and Side Salad dinner with rice on the side with the chicken. Bugs and Lola had the salad while Stitch, ZaQuinto, Mr. Warner, and the other Looneys had the rest.

"So, how do you like it here?" Mr. Warner asked.

"I've only been here for a few hours. Don't ask me yet 'til later." ZaQuinto replied. Stitch chuckled as he heard that reply.

"There's goes his sense of humor." He said as he took a bite of his chicken.

"Too bad the Loonatics couldn't stay for dinner."

"They're superheroesth! What did you exthpect?" Daffy asked sarcastically.

"My bad, Mr. Attitude Problem. I was just sayin'."

"I see you were floitin' wit my wife, doc." Bugs said randomly as he took another scoop of his salad. "Ya like her or sometin'?"

"Hell yeah. I like her. She's sexier that Honey, I know that!"

"You really think so?" Lola asked after swollowing her piece of her salad.

"Yeah. Honey has no kind of different physique at all. She looks like Bugs dressed in girly clothes."

"You got a point there, buddy." Daffy agreed.

"Can we stop talkin' about her, please?" Bugs asked calmly. "I'm eatin' here."

"AAAAHHHHAHAHAHA!" Stitch busted out laughing. "That was funny there, Bugsy! Hee, hee!"

"Honey's really not that important to you, is she?" ZaQuinto asked.

"Yeah." Bugs replied, continuing his dinner.

"Now, as for Lola here, she's got game and style. I love tomboys, to be honest to all of ya'll. They're more fun to hang out with than girls like Honey."

"Really?" Lola asked.

"Yeah. It's like I always say: 'If a girl love sports, then a girl loves a cute boy that can do street dancing and kung-fu simultaneously.' It makes me feel good knowing that tomboys like me… fanwise that is."

"Strong words you just said there, ZQ." Stitch agreed. "You respect women, do you?"

"Of course. If I didn't, then I wouldn't be here right now."

"That's nice, ZaQuinto." Mr. Warner commented as he finshed his dinner. "It actually IS too bad that the Loonatics couldn't be here. They just missed a perfect discussion about you."

Later, at around 9:45 pm…

ZaQuinto and Stitch were playing a game of NBA Street while Bugs and Lola were in their bed watching.

"Now dat you're gonna be called a Looney Tune by tomorra, how are ya gonna make a good livin' for yaself?" Bugs asked.

"I'll think about it." ZaQuinto replied, keep his focus on the game. "Besides, I'm only 14. Sure, I'm a pure genius, but I still need to use my head for sentimental reasons."

"Meega agree." Stitch agreed as he kept his focus on the game as well. "That dancing skill we got made you go this far. I'm sure you'll have improvement from Mr. Warner's clients by tomorrow."

"I hope I get a good compliment from them. I really wanna stay here for real."

"Why?" Bugs asked.

"Why do you think?"

"Oh! Lola, right?"

"Yep. I must confess. I do wanna stay here because of her. I haven't seen her before and I really should get to know her a little bit."

"Ya mean… ya haven't seen Space Jam?"

"No. I was so busy in school that I didn't find the free time to watch it."

"Well, damn, doc! Dat's a shame right dere."

"Bugs! Don't say that!" Lola protested. "It's really no big deal if ZaQuinto hasn't seen Space Jam!"

"Sorry, Lo."

"Have ya'll yelled at each other like that before or is this your first time?" ZaQuinto asked, quiting the game and letting Stitch continue on his own in 1-player mode as he walked up to the two rabbits.

"Only twice. Dis is da second time." Bugs replied as he wrapped his arms around Lola's waist.

"What was the first time?"

"When we tried to adopt a dog a few months ago." Lola replied. "Bugs told me that he had an issue with keeping a dog and it really pissed me off. He said it was a childhood memory I shouldn't know about."

"Den Lola had to yell at me… or betta yet, coise at me about it and it really started an altercation between us. It was so loud dat we had to take our argument outside da shelter." Bugs continued.

"What made me yell at him was something I'd never expect him to do since we met: he slapped me across my face! I was gonna slap him back, but I didn't wanna make the fight worse. So, we were better off yelling at each other on the way home until we found each other some santuary in separate rooms. I went to our bedroom while Bugs went into his office. A few hours after that, we made up and apologized and promised that I would never get a dog again, knowing that Bugs has issues about it."

"All that over a dog?" asked ZaQuinto, who showed a smug, but confused expression on his face. The two rabbits nodded simutaneously. "That's a bunch of bullshit right there, man."

"It was." Lola agreed. "All that crap over a dog! You must have issues about dogs if ZaQuinto thought that was a bunch of shit!"

"Well, my bad! Alright?" Bugs replied in anger before ZaQuinto hushed them by holding up his left palm.

"Stop it, you two. Why are ya'll actin' so 'ima-childish'?" He asked, making the two rabbits stop their altercation. "You know what you two need to do?"

"What?" Bugs asked.

"Make some good love tonight. Stitch and I will leave ya'll alone for the night while ya'll do so. How about that?"

"Dat's not a bad idea. Lola, what do you tink?"

"I guess, if it'll make us feel better." She replied.

"Mr. Warner gave me my own room, but Stitch is gonna share with me, since he's staying here as well."

Stitch turned off the Gamecube and the tv as he heard this, then he headed towards the door and stopped at the doorway.

"I'll meet ya in our room, ZQ." He reminded before he left. ZaQuinto nodded as he turned back towards the rabbits.

"You've made an excellent point, ZaQuinto." Lola started before she stood up out of bed, stretching her arms. "Thanks for helping us out."

"No biggie, guys. I was glad to help." He replied as he looked at his watch. "Well, Stitch and I better get some sleep if I want to know what the clients and Mr. Warner think about me." He was about walk off, but Bugs stopped him.

"Hold on, doc. You already got improvement so far." He said, making ZaQuinto freeze in confusion.

"Huh?" He asked as he turned around towards the rabbits. "Why do you say that?"

"Because WE are part of the clients, too." Lola replied slyly as she sat back down on the bed with her legs crossed. ZaQuinto nearly collasped, but caught himself after that remark.

"Oh, damn. Okay. Thanks." He whispered as he continued on his way back to his room and got himself ready for bed, awaiting the rest of the improvement from all of the other clients the next morning.

To be continued…


	2. Improvement and a Rival

Chapter 2: Improvement and a Rival

It was now the next morning after ZaQuinto heard that Bugs and Lola were clients along with the others. He was so shocked, he woke up shocked with Stitch staring at him while sitting on his stomach.

"You okay, buddy?" He asked. ZaQuinto nodded as he slolwy sat up, but somehow couldn't. He sighed with annoyance as he laid back down.

"Stitch, when people say your heavier than you look, is this true?" He asked sarcastically. The blue experiment got the hint in the question as his eyes grew wide and he quickly jumped off of the tired peach dragon as he finally sat up. "Thank you."

"Soka. Sylvester's cooking breakfast downstairs. Wanna race to the kitchen for it?"

"Again? Sylvester's cooking again?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"…………"

"ZQ? You okay?"

He remained paused as he got up and dashed to Bugs and Lola's room and knocked on it three times. After 10 seconds, Lola opened the door.

"Hey, ZQ." She greeted. "You're up early."

"Is Bugs awake?"

"Yeah."

The dragon walked in and walked up to Bugs, who was sitting on the egde of his bed, watching tv. He didn't notice ZaQuinto until the last minute.

"Hey, doc!" He exclaimed with surprise. "Ya startled me for a minute. What's up?"

"Why is Sylvester cooking again?" ZaQuinto asked.

"Why'd you ask?"

"He cooked dinner last night and I'm wondering why he's cooking breakfast this morning."

"Ya haven't hoid, huh? It's 'Cookin' Felines' week dis week. It's when nobody, but cats get to show off dere cookin' skills… and Sly's are a big hit so far."

"…………oh."

"Why were ya so excited about it?"

"I… I wasn't excited. I was just… um… surprised. That's all. See ya." After that, he dashed out of the rabbits' room, leaving them puzzled. Lola was showing a look confusion as she walked up to Bugs and sat next to him.

"What was his problem?" She asked. "He asked me if you was awake right when I opened the door."

"He was confused as to why Sly was constantly cookin' since he got here. He was just surprised, dat's all."

"Oh."

Seconds later, Stitch came out of he and ZaQuinto's room as ZaQuinto walked by the doorway and he followed. The peach dragon showed a look of embarassment as his cheeks were red as cherries.

"So, what did you ask him?" Stitch asked as they headed towards the stairway and walked down.

"That was so embarassing. I caused all that comotion all because of a special week." ZaQuinto replied, forgetting who he was talking to.

"What week?"

"'Cookin' Cats' week."

"Oh. That's why Sylvester's doin' all the cookin' this week. I should've known."

"I should've know myself. Why I made such a big deal about it, I'll never know."

When the two arrived downstairs, they saw all of the other Looneys sitting at the large breakfast table, having Sylvester still cooking up a storm.

"Hey, everybody." ZaQuinto greeted to all of them.

"Mornin', I say, mornin', junior." Foghorn greeted back. "Daffy, don't ya have somethin' to say about us bein' clients and all?"

"Clients?"

"Yep." Daffy replied. "Not only are Mr. Warner'sth clientsth doin' their job, we Looneysth are doing it alstho. We do more than justht entertain, ya know."

"So, all you Looney Tunes, including Bugs, Lola, and the Loonatics, are clients?"

"Yes." Everybody, including Sylvester, replied in unison. Stitch remained silent as ZaQuinto took a minute of thought.

"Oh. Okay. Interesting. So, shouldn't the Loonatics be here by now?"

"Present!" Danger Duck called from the front door as the Loonatics just came in. "As soon as Mr. Warner arrives, our inspection will begin."

After 5 minutes of waiting, Bugs, Lola, and Mr. Warner came from upstairs and walked towards the kitchen with smiles on their faces.

"Now, that we're all here, let's start our day-long inspection of ZaQuinto Dragorii. You may start whenever you're ready." Mr. Warner announced.

"Well, so far, we've got Foghorn, Pepe, Porky, Sylvester, Marvin, Taz, and Daffy's approval on ZaQuinto." Bugs explained. "He already received ours from Lola and me."

"And…"

"We found him pretty friendly and well-behaved." Lola replied.

"Excellent. Let's go in alphabetical order, starting with… Daffy. What did you think of ZaQuinto when you met him?"

"He wasth actually pretty cool." Daffy replied. "I kinda like the fact that he'sth a sthtreet dancther, now that I know what a sthtreet dancther isth."

"Good. Foghorn…"

"He's a, I say, he's a good dragon." Foghorn replied. "His talents got him through school, right? So, he should be able to get through here with a breeze. He even, I say, he even looks like Looney Tune material."

"You have a point there, Foggy." Bugs agreed as he took a good look at ZaQuinto, who remained silent with a pleasant smile.

"Anyone else?" Mr. Warner asked. "Marvin?"

"I thought this earthling was the perfect one for us." Marvin replied. "He seemed like a very kind specimen."

"Great. Pepe, how about you?"

"Zis dragon has everything." The french skunk replied. "Hiz fighting style and dancing moves really brings up the action in all of us."

ZaQuinto blushed after that comment. This made Bugs and Stitch chuckle.

"Bashful, I see." Bugs pointed out as he saw the red cheeks on ZaQuinto's face.

"Yeah. I've never heard people say something like that about me in a long time." He agreed.

"You must be very senstive." Mr. Warner agreed as well. "Porky, how about you?"

"I think the dra-dra-dra-dra-dra… lizard has gr-gr-gr-gr-gr-outstanding po-po-po-po-po-po-abilities." Porky stuttered. This made ZaQuinto shudder.

"Can I ask ya'll a question?" He asked nervously. The Looneys and Loonatics nodded. "Uh… does it get a little… annoying to hear Porky talk like that?"

"Not as annoying as hearing Rev Runner talk." Lexi replied with a chuckle. "He talks so fast, it sounds like he's just blabbering."

"I can imagine."

"Okay. Can we get back to business please?" Mr. Warner asked as he turned back to the Looneys. "I stopped at Porky, right? Sylvester, even though your stil cooking, but almost done, don't you have something to say about ZaQuinto?"

"Yeah." Sylvester replied as he placed a platter full of pancakes on the table. "He remindsth me of Sthylvesthter Jr., my sthon. It stheemsth like no matter what talentsth he hasth, he never givesth up, even if he doesthn't causthe a worldwide riot. I love thisth guy."

"Love?" Daffy asked.

"Yeah. Not like… love."

"Hee, hee." ZaQuinto chuckled. "That's the first. Somebody actually says that they 'love' me, not 'like' me."

"Well, dat's what happens with cats nowadays." Bugs agreed.

"Okay. Last, but not least… Taz. What do you have to say about ZaQuinto?"

"Hold on." ZaQuinto called out. "Before Taz makes his critic, I just wanna tell ya that you can call me ZQ, if you want."

"Okay. Anyway, Taz?"

"Zhagrafougutiiwaferpff!" Taz blurted out.

"Wow. Such emotional words from a tasmanian devil about ZQ."

"What did he say?" ZaQuinto asked.

"He says that you make a great Looney Tune already, even without our approval. It's the sense of humor, the look, the talents, and the perfect dancing partner makes you an offical Looney from there."

"Aw. Thanks, Taz."

"Welcome." Taz replied.

"Is that it for the improvement from the clients?"

"Not quite." Mr. Warner replied. "We haven't done the Loonatics and my clients yet. So, while the Loonatics give out their opinions about you, I'll discuss this with my clients in my meeting room. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah." Everybody replied in unison.

"Good. I'll be back with my clients in an hour and a half." After that statement, Mr. Warner walked into a big door in he right side of the living room and closed it on the way in.

"Okay. Ace, you first." ZaQuinto announced.

"Well, for starters, I'll just say that ZQ's dancing skills could use a little proving." Ace started. "He looks like a professional, but I just wanna make sure."

"You want a demonstration of my street dancing? Is that what your tryin' to say?"

"Yeah. All of us Loonatics wanna see." Rev Runner replied in his really fast talking speed. ZaQuinto flinched at that reply, but still understood what he said.

"Okay. Since it's called 'street' dancing, we need to go into the streets. Follow me."

Later, outside in the middle of the street, which was absent of traffic…

"Stand back, everybody. Watch and be proven right." ZaQuinto announced before he got into his starting pose. "Stitch, play somethin' for me."

Stitch pulled out a blue boombox and placed it down on his left before he pressed the 'play' button and hip-hop music started playing. ZaQuinto started to do his signature street dancing. He did a few impossible tricks, like hopping on his tail for a few seconds and doing 5 backflips before his feet landed on the wall on his 5th backflip and he pushed himself off and landed perfectly on his feet. This impressed the Looneys and Loonatics simultaneously and they were starting to lose track of time watching him, including Stitch, who was just bobbing his head to the music.

Little did they know, a mysterious green Nissan Titan pick-up was driving up and coming to a stop behind the action. Stitch noticed, but didn't bother to stop the music, assuming the fact that it could be anybody. The driver that got out of the truck was a tall, muscular purple rabbit-dragon mix with baby blue eyes wearing baggy black overall pants with a white tank top behind it and a long free-flowing dragon tail. He also wore black gloves similar to ZaQuinto's, except they had spikes at the wrist part. Stitch grew concerned about the dangerous looking figure that was walking up to them and abruptly stopped the music, catching ZaQuinto off guard during a handstand by making him fall on his rear.

"Stitch! Why'd you stop the music!" He asked in anger, standing up in the process. The blue experiment didn't reply. He just pointed to where the purple creature was walking and it made everybody turn towards him. The creature chuckled in a very deep male voice with an evil smile.

"Well, if it isn't the street dancin' champ?" He asked, still having his smile.

"Who are you?" ZaQuinto asked in a serious tone as he walked up to the creature with bravery.

"My name is Tarrell James Rabbison."

"T.J. Rabbison?"

"Oh, now you remember me… ZaQuinto Terryon Dragorii."

"You were my biggest piece of shit."

"Which means I was your biggest rival for 3 straight years."

"Ya know dis guy?" Bugs asked.

"Apparently, he was, by far, the most difficult challenge I had with him. It all started in a competition in Sydney, Austraila. We were the last two to challenge each other. But, note: this was BEFORE I had Stitch has my partner or, to make sense, before I even had a partner to begin with. I remember it like it was yesterday. I was 11…" ZaQuinto explained.

Note: The italisized text is ZaQuinto narrating.

(Flashback- 3 years ago…)

_This competition was in a local park in Sydney. It was the Finals and Tarrell and I were the last ones left. We had to take sudden death to a new level… and damn! It was pretty tough for me. We each had to do three 5 minute long dance solos. Whichever the judges liked better was the winner. Here's how it went: _

"Alright, alright, alright, everybody!" The announcer started from the PA. "ZaQuinto and Tarrell have made it this far out of all the other 30 competitiors. It's time to make this sudden death, ya'll! Each one of these two will perform three 5 minute dance routines solo style. Whoever the judges like best is gonna be proclaimed the winner. Let's get it on, ya'll!"

_Even though I was 11 years old, I still had my groove feeling inside me along with my kick ass fighting style. Tarrell's 22 now, but during this competition, he was 19. We started out smooth. I went first. I performed some of the moves I showed you already, including the somersault off the wall. People was chanting my name as I was spinning on my tail at the very tip. I didn't get dizzy at all when I stopped. Then, I backfliped onto a tree branch, dove off of it, and landed straight in front of Tarrell's face. I scoffed after that. Soon after over an hour, it was Tarrell's last dance routine. Unfortuneately, after this last move, he really pissed me off. You wanna know what he did…_

"Oh, my God!" ZaQuinto exclaimed. "He just performed one of the hardest tricks in the world!"

"Look at that, ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer blurted out with excitement. "Tarrell just performed a trick from 'Spyro: Year of the Dragon' with no skateboard called… the Twisted Lemon! And he landed perfectly on his feet! What a move!"

'Damn.' ZaQuinto thought to himself.

_After that move, the judges voted and Tarrell won by a landslide. I couldn't believe it. I wasted all my boundless energy on trying to defeat that boy, but he won instead. After that, he was now claimed, to me, my biggest challenge and rival in my life. That how it went down._

(End flashback)

"Then, I called you 'the dancing dragon of a con' as you left. You ignored it anyway." Tarrell added.

"Oh, I didn't ignore you, but I was cursing to myself in my head as I walked off! What you said to me didn't make a difference whatsoever!" ZaQuinto shouted back with determination.

"How old are you now?"

"14."

"Geez! You 14 and you graduated from college? Talk about hard times. Well, since you're getting your apporval from these Looney Tunes and Loonatics, I'm gonna let you slide this time. Next time we meet again, I'll push you down so hard, you'll land face first on this hard sidewalk with a bloody nose." After that final statement, Tarrell left, walking back to his truck. As soon as he got in his green pick-up, he started it up and drove off. ZaQuinto watched in anger as he growled to himself. The Looneys, Loonatics, and Stitch looked at him with concern as Ace slowly raised his hand.

"Loonatics in favor of agreeing that ZaQuinto is okay, raise your hand." He announced in a monotone. Every Loonatic raised their hands.

Later, around dinnertime…

Mr. Warner was sitting in his office, eating his plate of Sylvester's salibury steak with mashed potatoes and green beans. ZaQuinto was sitting in his chair in front of him, eating the same meal as he avoided eye contact with the CEO of Warner Brothers. This made him concerned as he placed his fork down for a minute so he could speak.

"I overheard your story about Tarrell Rabbison." He started softly. "He's been your rival since when?"

"Since I was 11. Ever since he won that competition in Sydney, he's really pissed me off." ZaQuinto replied angrily, still avoiding eye contact.

"I know I may sounds formal, but all the Looneys and Loonatics seem to think you've met their potential."

"Oh, really? Does Lola think the same?"

"Why'd you ask? She just said you were a nice guy all over."

"Yeah, but news flash!" ZaQuinto stood up as he continued. "In case you weren't lookin' at her face, she was staring at my crotch."

"What?"

"She was staring at my nutsack, like she wanted to screw with me. That's all she was thinkin' about. The other Looneys and Loonatics I'm fine with, but Lola has sexual shit in her head about me!"

"Don't say that! If Lola was doing that the whole time, what do you have that's proof?"

"Stitch told me."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. He briefly told me right after the little quarrel between me and Tarrell. She was actually staring at my d…"

"ENOUGH! At first, my clients liked you for your honesty and sense of humor, but this behavior you're giving me will ultamately change their minds, including myself! Now, I'll ask her if she's been staring at your 'you know what' the whole time when you first introduced yourself to her. Then, I'll ask Stitch if he really saw her. If they're both saying it's negative, then there won't be no passing grade for you! Understand?"

ZaQuinto slumped down in his chair in anger before he nodded in response, still holding his dinnerplate, which was completely empty.

"Now, luckily I'm giving you another chance to get your behavior together. Now, that you Tarrell in your mind, you've been acting strange and I don't like it at all. For now, you're sleeping in the attic. Tell Stitch that before you go to bed, but before you tell Stitch, take a good shower. You're gonna need one." Mr. Warner continued before he pointed to the office door. "Now, get out."

ZaQuinto remained silent as he pushed himself off his chair and walked out the office with an attitude. Mr. Warner regained himself as he sat back down in his chair.

"Come to think of it, I did see Lola looking down while ZaQuinto was introducing himself." He said to himself. "I'll ask her anyway, just to make sure."

Later, at around 9:47pm…

Mr. Warner walked upstairs to Bugs and Lola's bedroom. He knocked on the closed door three times and waited. After 5 minutes of waiting, he placed an ear to the door. He heard muffled moaning from it and he shook his head in dismay.

"Damn you, Bugs. Open the door." He said to himself softly. "She was thinking about screwing with ZaQuinto anyway."

He knocked again. The moaning stopped and ended with shuddered gasping. This was scaring Mr. Warner in a weird way, but he let it pass as Bugs finally opened the door. His ears were limp as he was breathing heavily.

"Hey… doc." He managed to say between breaths. "What's… up?"

"First of all, what are you doing in there?" Mr. Warner asked, trying to look over Bugs' shoulder, but no avail.

"Just havin' a little 'bunny love'. Why?"

"Just wondering… well, actually not just wondering. Um… ZaQuinto and I just had a discussion about what us clients think of him."

"And?"

"He was happy, but then, he was pissed."

"Pissed? About what? His confrontation with Tarrell eoiler?"

"Well, yeah… and another thing. Uh… could you close the door first? Seeing naked women makes me not wanna leave this door."

"Sure. Hold on a minute." After that reply, he turned towards Lola. "Lola?"

"Yeah?" She called out through the romantic music.

"Just chill for a minute. Mr. Warner has somethin' to say to me really quick."

"Okay. Take your time, baby."

Bugs chuckled at that reply as he closed the door behind him.

"You really got you lovin' going up big time." Mr. Warner joked. "Anyway, remember yesterday? When ZaQuinto first came here and he introduced himself to the ladies?"

"Yeah." Bugs replied. "What about dat?"

"In case you didn't notice, Lola was focused on his crotch rather than his face."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. He aqua-green eyes were staring at his nutsack the whole time he was introducing himself. Even Stitch noticed."

"Wow. He was wearing jeans, doc."

"But, she can see anything through a pair of jeans."

"So, dat's what was all dat yellin' was about?"

"You heard us?"

"Yeah. Sure, Lola was screamin', but I could still hear ya'll."

"Yeah. I got him upset somehow. I didn't mean to, though."

"Well, he'll still be here, right?"

"I'll think about it. You can go back and uh… (clears throat)… continue you and Lola's 'bunny love'." After that statement, he walked off to his chambers to go to sleep. Bugs smiled slyly as he opened his door and walked back inside, closing the door behind him on the way. Lola was laying in the bed under the sheets, but she was naked.

"So, what did he want?" She asked.

"He just told me about his little altercation wit ZaQuinto he had eoilier." Bugs replied, walking up to the edge of the bed before having a seat beside her.

"And?"

"It was about you… sorta."

"What did I d… oh!"

"What? You finally got ya memory straight?"

"Yesterday. I was staring at ZQ's crotch while he was talking to Lexi. Maybe that's the issue."

"It really made ZaQuinto upset somehow."

"He's not upset about that." She sat up a little, holding the cover against her chest to cover herself as she continued. "He's upset about Tarrell. I think he really has a big difficult challenge ahead of him with that guy in his head."

"No wonda. Maybe I'll tell Mr. Warner dat tomorrow. Right now…" Bugs did his eyebrow flutter as he slowly laid Lola on her back, still having her under the sheets. "…how about we continue our little love session, huh?"

"You read my mind, Bugsy." After that reply, Bugs planted a liplock on her mouth and they continued from there for the rest of the night.

To be continued…


	3. An Old Friend and a Talk

Chapter 3: An Old Friend and a Talk

The morning after ZaQuinto discovered Lola's sexual trance at their first glance of each other, he woke up with an angry look on his face. Not because he had a bad dream, but because Mr. Warner didn't give him a chance to give away the personal details. He decided to let it slide anyway. As he sat up, he saw Daffy standing at the attic exit.

"Morning, ZthaQuinto." He greeted. "Did ya have a good night'sth restht?"

"Couldn't be better." ZaQuinto replied in a dull tone as he walked passed the black duck and down the attic ladder, avoiding eye contact. This puzzled Daffy as he climbed down, closing the door behind him.

"Are you alright, ZQ?" Daffy asked.

"Don't bother me."

As the black duck stopped to watch ZaQuinto walk off towards the living room in anger, he started to feel a little concerned. He decided to question Mr. Warner on what ZaQuinto's problem was before he woke Sylvester as usual. He walked over to Mr. Warner's door, which was guarded by two of his clients. They stopped the duck before he stepped any further.

"What do you need Mr. Warner for?" One of the clients asked him.

"I need to asthk Mr. Warner a questhtion… about ZthaQuinto'sth behavior." Daffy replied.

"Oh. Alright, you can proceed, but don't cause any trouble… NAH! I'm just messin' with you, Daffy. You can go on in."

"I'm about to sthay. You better not try to control me, Freddy." They both chuckled as Daffy walked in and saw Mr. Warner wide awake, typing on his laptop when he looked up at him.

"Hello, Mr. Dumas Duck." Mr. Warner greeted happily. "What brings you here?"

"I'm justht conctherned about ZthaQuinto. Ever sthincthe he woke up, he'sth been acting sthtrange. What could be histh problem?"

"Oh. He must be still pissed about last night."

"What did happen lastht night? I missthed it."

"He told me that he noticed that Lola was looking at his crotch while he was introducing himself to Lexi. It really made him upset when I told him that I didn't quite believe him."

"Oh. Why wasth Lola looking at histh dick anyway?"

"I have no idea, but maybe you should ask her, but remember this and this only: don't tell ZaQuinto whatever Lola told you. I'd like for him to find out for himself. Understand?"

"Yesth, sthir. I won't tell him."

"Good duck."

"Thank you." After that last statement, Daffy left to go upstairs and ask Lola his question before he woke Sylvester up. He walked past Sylvester's room and walked up to Bugs and Lola's bedroom door and knocked on it twice. 10 seconds later, Bugs opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, Daff." He greeted. "What's up, duck?"

"I wanna asthk Lola sthomethin'." Daffy replied.

"If it's about da 'starin' at ZQ's crotch' case, she ain't sayin' anyting to anybody right now. She's not in da mood, doc."

"But, it'sth important. I have to asthk her."

"Why? ZaQuinto told ya?"

"No. Mr. Warner did."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. He wantsth me to asthk her, but he told me not to tell ZthaQuinto whatever Lola tellsth me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Mr. Warner wantsth him to find out for himsthelf."

"Oh. Okay, uh… come on in, den."

Bugs opened the door wider and allowed Daffy to enter before he closed the door.

"She's in da shower, doc. She'll be out in a while."

"How much of a while?"

"15 minutes."

"Oy."

Meanwhile, downstairs…

Stitch walked into the living room to look for Sylvester and ask him to cook breakfast, but he found ZaQuinto sitting on the sofa by himself in deep silence and in anger. He looked concerned about his dancing partner and decided to talk to him for a while.

"Hello, dancing partner." Stitch greeted. ZaQuinto just did a 5 second sideglance at the blue experiment before he turned back to his original position without saying a word. "Is partner okay?"

"Hell no! I'm pissed… extremely pissed." ZaQuinto replied in an angry deep tone. "First, I've got Tarrell to challenge, now I gotta figure out exactly why Lola was looking at my nutsack when we met."

"Is that a problem?"

"Of course it is! Can't you see that this has really taken over my good mood by far? I am not showing a single smile until I get to the bottom of this whole situation. So, don't question me again!"

"Soka."

After the apology from Stitch, ZaQuinto's cell phone rang, playing the Looney Tunes theme song in polyphonic. He took his cell phone from his pocket and pressed the green button to talk.

"Hello?" ZaQuinto started.

"Hey, old buddy. What's goin' down?" Asked a familiar normal male voice.

"Donatanyo Rábador? Is that you?"

"Yeah, man. You sound a little blue there. What's wrong?"

"Tarrell's back, first of all."

"Oh, no. Not him again. I remember, back in college, we were just studyin' as usual, right? Then, he just comes in the library we were in and just pushed us to the floor at the same damn time! Are you still wonderin' why he did that?"

"Yeah, but that's not why I'm saying he's back. He's back because of that dance competition we had in Sydney."

"Oh. I remember that. You were off the hook, but……… shit! He had to beat you at very last minute. What the hell was that for?"

"That's what I was thinking when the judges proclaimed him as the winner. I was pissed from that day on, man. You don't know how I feel right now."

"Amen on that one, man. A-men!"

"Yeah. Second thing: you know Lola Bunny, right?"

"Who?"

"You know, Lola Bunny from Space Jam?"

"Oh, yeah. She was hot. Anyway, what about her?"

"When I introduced myself to her friend, Lexi, she was looking at my crotch the whole time."

"Really? She wanted to screw with you already?"

"I don't know. That could be the reason, but I'm not sure. All I know is that made just as pissed off as I am about Tarrell. All this bullshit is drivin' me crazy!"

"Hey, calm down, man. Maybe she has feelings for ya."

"Yeah… sexual feelings."

"C'mon, man. Don't disrespect my girl like that."

"Then, what am I supposed to do? I gotta deal with one problem at a time, but I don't know which problem to deal with first."

"Deal with Tarrell first. That's what I would do if I was in your shoes."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah… hey! How about this? I'll come over to the studio. I know that's where you're at right now."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll meet you there and we'll talk more about it, okay?"

"A'ight. Thanks, man."

"No problemo. I'll be over soon. Bye."

"See ya." After that last statement, ZaQuinto put away his phone and remained silent and in thought while Stitch just sat there next to him, sliently playing with his yo-yo.

Back upstairs, in Bugs and Lola's room…

Daffy was watching tv with Bugs until Lola came out in her casual clothes, which consisted of a purple tank top and denim jean shorts with a jean design scruchie. She saw Daffy and smiled a little.

"Hey, Daffy." She greeted solemnly.

"I'm guessthing you already know what I'm about to asthk you." Daffy started as he looked up at her.

"Yeah. Why I was looking at ZQ's crotch eariler ago, right?"

"Yep."

"Bugs, can you leave us and wake up Sylvester? We need to have this talk in private."

"Sure ting, baby goil." Bugs replied sweetly before he planted a small kiss on her cheek. "If ya need me, I'll be downstairs."

"Okay." After that, Bugs walked towards the door, locked it, and left, closing the door behind him, leaving Daffy and Lola alone. "Now, Mr. Warner told you to ask me, right?"

"Yeah. He did tell me not to tell ZQ about what you sthaid until he findsth out for himsthelf."

"Good. Now, there is a good reason why I did that."

"Why?"

"Because… because he looked pretty… um… sexy in a way."

"In what way?"

"Somehow, I just sensed that ZaQuinto loves sexual stuff and I did, too. So, I figured he wouldn't notice me staring at his 'you know what' the moment he started talking to Lexi."

"Stho, why did you do it?"

"I was in the mood that quick."

"No wonder. Stho, all thisth isth happening becausthe of your 'mood'?"

"Exactly. I didn't mean for him to get pissed off at it, though. Honest."

"Okay, then. Let'sth learn from that, shall we?"

"By doing wha…?"

"By not doing it again."

"……………"

"I know you're showing a sthtunned look, but I'm being damn stheriousth here. If you know that sthtaring at anything or anyone isth disthresthtpectful, don't do it again. Maybe that'sth why he'sth mad. He felt disthresthpect coming from that. Now, like Mr. Warner sthaid, I'm not gonna tell ZthaQuinto about thisth until he finds out himsthelf. That's meansth you shouldn't tell him either. Understhtand?"

"…………"

"Understhtand?"

"…………ye…"

"UNDERSTHTAND!"

"Y… yeah."

"Good. Now that you heard from me, promisthe me you won't mention thisth to your girlfriendsth either. Now, let'sth eat." After that, he left for the kitchen. Lola sat there; stunned, shocked, and speechless. She didn't know what to say after the determined black duck left. She remained silent on her way down the stairs towards the kitchen, thinking about what Daffy just said.

Later…

All of the Looneys, Loonatics, Stitch, Mr. Warner, and ZaQuinto were at the breakfast table, eating Sylvester's famous fried carrots with grits for the bunnies and bacon, pancakes, toast, biscuits, and sauage for the rest of them. Among the table, Lola, ZaQuinto, Daffy, and Stitch remained silent and avoided eye contact from each other, since they were all sitting together. This made all of the other Looneys and the Loonatics confused.

"What-what-what's goin' on?" Danger Duck asked in wonder.

"It seems that these four have problems between each other. I'm surprised that Stitch is feeling the same way. Stitch, can you tell me why you're feeling like this as well?" Mr. Warner replied, looking at Stitch.

"ZQ yelled at me." Stitch replied, still avoiding eye contact.

"He did? Why?"

"He was upset about Lola and Tarrell."

"We know that, but why did he yell at you?"

"Meega don't know."

"ZaQuinto?"

"What!" The pissed off dragon blurted out in anger.

"Why did you yell at Stitch like that? You know you two are partners."

"He just had the nerve to just come in and disturb my moment of peace."

"That's it?" Rev Runner asked.

"Don't make me hurt you!"

"ZQ! Don't push it!" Mr. Warner protested.

"Just leave me the hell alone, then!" After that, he walked off, taking his plate with him. Stitch was about to go after him, but Daffy stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Let him go. When he sthaysth leave him alone, he meansth it." He said to the experiment. Stitch just sat back down in his seat and resumed eating.

As ZaQuinto was walking upstairs, he saw Donatanyo standing at the very top of the steps with a concerned look on his face and his arms crossed on his chest.

"What happened down there, man?" Donatanyo asked as ZaQuinto got to the very top of the stairs and allowed him to put an arm around his shoulders.

"It's Tarrell. That's why I'm actin' like this." ZaQuinto replied, walking along with the big black eyed brown rabbit. "When I meet him again, then I'll feel better."

"Lighten up. You're acting like a bitch because of that motherfucker? You must be paranoid."

"What?"

"I can feel it. I can tell when somebody is paranoid. They just yell at whoever for nothin'. You did do that before I called, did you?"

"I accidently yelled at Stitch and he's my dancing partner."

"There you go. It really hurts to be paranoid, but then it really hurts somebody else, who you happened to yell at, happens to be your best friend or, in this case, your street dancing partner. You need to go to a professional anger management clinic or somethin'."

"Donatanyo…"

"I'm serious. That's what you need to be happy. Not facing Tarrell. If he does happen to come here anyway, keep yourself calm and don't do anything aggressive."

"It's hard, alright?" They both arrived in Stitch and ZaQuinto's room and Donatanyo remained standing while ZaQuinto sat down in a chair. "I try and I try and I try, but I just can't control myself."

"That's your problem. Remember, back in college, you just blew up and started cursin' at the teachers for no reason and you almost got suspended for it. Luckily, you only got detention… in school of course. Then, when you finally calm down, you remained calm until now. What the fuck's wrong with you, man? You're doin' nothin' but acting like a total bastard for absoultely nothin'!"

"………………" ZaQuinto lowered his head as he remained silent while he allowed Donatanyo's words to enter his mind.

"You get _this _close to beatin' up somebody and what happens? You lose you mind anyway. I like you and you're my best friend, but did that mean that you had to swing at me, too?"

"Huh?"

"Think about it. Of all the people you would yell at, you would yell at the only dance partner you got: Stitch. Then, just a few minutes ago, you yelled at Rev Runner first, then everybody else… all for no reason. You really need to go to anger management for this instead of trying to fix it yourself. Do you know the phrase: 'One bad apple spoils the bunch.'?"

"Yeah."

"You're the bad apple… and everyone you just yelled at is the bunch. Once you yell at one person, it seems like you're yelling at everybody else around you. I don't want you to be the rotten apple, man! Get… it… TOGETHER!"

ZaQuinto remained silent throughout the whole speech. He really did feel bad for acting like one insane bitch and he listened carefully to Donatanyo as he finished.

"So, I'm makin' it clear to you right now…" He continued before he walked up to silent dragon and nearly slapped his hands on both of his shoulders. "…things will turn out better for you and everybody else around you if you take my advice. How about this? Tomorrow, I'll take you to the ACME Anger Management Clinic and get this out of your system once and for all. Okay?"

ZaQuinto just nodded in response, then started to cry. He felt extremely bad for what he did and started to embrace his best friend for as a thanks for talking it out. Donatanyo held back his tears as he embraced back. At this moment, ZaQuinto was crying immensely on the brown rabbit's shoulders, drenching his shirt in the process. What they didn't know was that the Looneys, Loonatics, Mr. Warner, and Stitch overheard the whole conversation and were standing in the doorway, having half of them crying and sniffling. Mr. Warner was carrying Stitch in his arms as he cried as well, patting him on the back in the embrace as he spoke.

"Thank goodness for an old friend of ZQ." He said to himself as he held back his tears and watched the two best friends cry in each other's arms.

To be continued…


	4. Facing Anger Management

Chapter 4: Facing Anger Management

The sun was just rising the next morning and ZaQuinto and Donotanyo were both the first to wake up. They were sitting next to each other in the sofa bed downstairs in the living room, watching tv. ZaQuinto was looking down at the floor, still thinking about what his rabbit friend explained yesterday. As for Donatanyo himself, he was looking at his dragon friend with happiness.

"Feeling up to it today, ZQ?" He asked. ZaQuinto nodded as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah." He replied. "I've never been to an anger management clinic before."

"Then, it'll be no problem for you. All they're gonna do is ask you a few questions and we'll see what comes in your results."

"Results of what?"

"Whether you can get rid of your anger by facing Tarrell or apologizing to Lola, whichever works best."

"What if it comes out as something else?"

"Then, I can assist ya there, buddy. Ya wanna bring Stitch with ya?"

"Yeah… and I'll apologize to him for yelling."

"Good boy."

"When are we leaving?"

"After lunch." Donatanyo stood up as he spoke. "I suggest you get ready now while Sylvester cooks. He's cookin' somethin' big this morning."

When Donatanyo left, ZaQuinto walked upstairs to get himself ready for his first time in an anger management clinic. On his way to his and Stitch's room, he stopped when he saw Ace, Danger, and Lexi walking down the hall, just talking. What about was the question.

"Hey, guys." ZaQuinto greeted in his normal calm manner. This made Danger step back.

"Don't come any closer, pal." He warned as he backed away. This made Ace and Lexi just stand there and watch him.

"Why?"

"Just because you're just saying 'hey' in a normal fashion, doesn't mean you're all better."

"But I a…"

"Ohhhhh, no! I'm not fallin' for it."

"Danger?" Ace called abruptly.

"Huh?"

"Shut the hell up! ZQ says he's fine!"

"Okay, okay. My bad!"

"You're really feeling better, huh?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah." ZaQuinto replied. "I was just about to get ready to go to the ACME Anger Management Cilnic to solve my problems. Donatanyo and Stitch are coming along."

"That's great. Bring Tech with you, too." Ace replied.

"Why?"

"So, he'll give us the results in an expert manner."

"Okay. I'll tell him as soon as I finish my shower and get dressed."

Meanwhile, downstairs…

Lola was sitting by herself in the living room, still thinking about what Daffy told her earlier. Minutes later, Bugs walked in and sat next to her in wonder.

"I hoid dat you and Daff had a pretty tough discussion last night. Did ya undastand what he explained to ya?" He asked his wife, who still avoided eye contact.

"Yeah. Now I know. It's not polite to stare, no matter who or what the person is." She replied. Bugs patted her on the shoulder with satisfaction.

"Dat's a good goil. Since Donatanyo's takin' ZQ to anger management, what do ya tink he'll get outta dat?"

"I don't know, but I hope it's nothing serious."

Later, at around 2:37 pm…

Donatanyo, Stitch, Tech, and ZaQuinto were all in Donatanyo's blue Ford Fusion. Inside the vehicle, Donatanyo was driving, ZaQuinto was in the passenger seat beside him, and Stitch and Tech were in the back seat. They decided to talk for a while before they got to the anger management clinic.

"Since meega new to this anger management thing, what is that?" Stitch asked Tech.

"It's a place on our planet where we go for some time to relieve our anger and stress. All we do is get asked a random number of questions from a doctor or a professor and see what we can do to make our lives a lot better, away from anger." Tech replied. Stitch nodded as he listened.

"Ohhhhh. I see now. Does it hurt?"

"No, not at all! You don't need an medical attention."

"Oh. Phew!"

"Why'd you ask?"

"Meega was just wondering."

"Once we get there, ZQ, your whole life will be changed and maybe you can get a better attitude when you face Tarrell again." Donatanyo said to the quiet dragon. "I giving you this anger management treatment for your own good."

"I understand that, man." ZaQuinto replied. "I just wanna go there, answer some damn questions, and get to the point."

"Watch it, man. Don't make me turn around."

"……………sorry."

"Thank you."

10 minutes later…

The four boys were sitting in the waiting room, awaiting ZaQuinto's name to be called. While they were waiting, a female rabbit-dragon mix with peach fur and sky blue eyes, wearing a green t-shirt with blue flare jeans, walked in and took a number before sitting next to ZaQuinto. She looked over at him and looked pretty sorry for him as she spoke.

"Hey." She greeted in a normal 16-year-old female voice. "What's your name?"

"ZaQuinto Dragorii." ZaQuinto replied in a nearly sad tone.

"The famous worldwide street dancer?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, my God! I never thought I see you in person! Why are you here?"

"I have uncontrollable anger on Lola."

"What did you do?"

"It's not what I did, it's what she did."

"What did she do?"

"She was staring at my 'you know what' while I was introducing myself to Lexi."

"Somehow, I knew that would come up."

"What?"

"Well, it's obvious. As long as Bugs has been with her, she had a chance to make out with him. Then, next thing you know, she wishes that… you know."

"Oh, I get it. I'm glad you understand."

"Thanks."

"By the way, what's your name… sexy thing?"

"You don't look too bad yourself, cutie. My name is Razellii Paulanna."

"That's a unique name. Sounds more like a boy's name."

"It does, but my mom thinks it really matches my personality."

"It sure does. Why are you here?"

"Same reason you are, my anger control, except about a different reason."

"What?"

"This might amaze you, but I know Tarrell, the boy you competed against in Sydney."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'm his girlfriend."

ZaQuinto couldn't believe it. He was talking to a girlfriend of his nemesis since the competition in Sydney. He was still wondering what happened that made her come here.

"Uh… what happened?" He asked with shock.

"He keeps suspecting that I might be cheating on him, but I keep saying 'no'. Every time we argued, he sets a violent outcome on me by simply punching me in the face and that's what made my anger reach its limit by too much. Now, I can't control it every time he mentions to me that I might be cheating and he just made me purposely kill three innocent people." Razellii replied. ZaQuinto heard every word she said and was now determined to find his enemy and give him a piece of his mind. She started to cry after explaining the whole situation and he placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, don't think about it. Maybe after we both get our anger treatment, we'll try to solve all this shit together." He said calmly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I promise you. I know Tarrell as much as you do. He's got me pissed because of that one competition. If there's one thing I hate more than my math teacher, it's losing. "

"I'm glad you understand."

"Um… are you still gonna be his girlfriend?"

"Does this answer you question?"

After that question, Razellii leaned closer to ZaQuinto's face and unexpectedly kissed him on the mouth. He was wide eyed for a second before he gave in to the kiss. When he felt her tongue go inside his mouth and taste his, his eyes went wide again while his tail just stuck out straight in shock and got into this kiss even deeper. While this was happening, Tech, Stitch, and Donatanyo were watching from the doctor's door with the doctor and they had smiles on their faces. After 10 minutes of the liplock, Razellii released their kiss and looked at ZaQuinto with a seductive smile as he looked dazed and surprised. He blinked twice fast before he spoke.

"……………uh, wow. Um………that, uh… did answer my question." He studdered. This made the female rabbit-dragon mix giggle.

"Well?" She asked sexually.

"………I'll take that as a… um… a 'no'."

"And you would be right, baby." Before she could kiss him again, Tech cleared his throat, making the both of them turn to look at him.

"ZQ, it's your turn." He called from the door. ZaQuinto nodded in response as he stood up.

"Excuse me, doctor…" He started, but paused for a minute.

"Willams." The doctor corrected.

"Dr. Willams, Razellii here just told me that she has the same issue as I have, but a different reason. Is it possible that we can take the same test?"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, sir." Razellii replied as she stood up next to ZaQuinto.

"Well, in that case, we can… and we will. Both of you, come on in and we'll start the test."

After that response, the two of them walked in together, leaving Stitch, Donatanyo, and Tech alone in the waiting room.

"Well, now, ZQ's got a sense of heart along with his anger." Donatanyo geered as he took his seat next to Stitch. "I wonder what issue they both have."

Meanwhile, at an abandoned drink bar not too far from the clinic…

Tarrell was with his 5 boys: Franklin, Jeramy, Utan, Flavio, and Whankazi. They were all watching a football game and drinking sodas while they were just talking.

"Hey, Tarrell," Jeramy, a white fox with brown eyes and a semi-muscular figure, wearing a green overall outfit with a black shirt, started. "I heard you met up with your nemesis, ZaQuinto Dragorii. What happened when you two met?"

"Crazy stuff, man." Tarrell replied after taking a sip of his soda. "Just some crazy shit. I happened to find him showing his street dancin' to a bunch of Looneys and those Loonatics. After he explained about our big competition about us, he just took it seriously and decided, 'Damn! If he's gonna treat me like I'm some kind of a bitch, then go for it. I'll be ready to meet you again.' He didn't actually say it, though."

"Then, why the fuck are you tellin' me all this, man?"

"Just to prove my point."

"First, your girlfriend, now him?"

"Hey! Don't start with my girlfriend. She was the one that pissed me off in the first place."

"What do ya mean by that, man?" Utan asked. He was a silver wolf with gold eyes and was wearing a black vest with blue jeans.

"She's cheatin' on me, I know it."

"How could Razellii cheat on ya? She's too sexy to cheat on a man like you!"

"That's the point. She don't think I'm up to her potential."

"In other words, she's cheatin' on you." Whankazi guessed.

"Exactly."

"Who is she secretly going out with?"

"This crazy-as-hell hyena named Cyan. She thinks he's cuter than me because of his eyes, which represents his damn name."

"Cyan is a color?" Flavio asked.

"Yeah. It's kinda light blue or somethin' like that."

"Damn. All that over a pair of eyes."

"Don't push it, man."

What about ZaQuinto? What are ya gonna do about him?" Franklin asked.

"Trust me on this, ya'll. I've got a plan up my sleeve that's sure to show him how my victory in Sydney really paid off… even if I have to knock out his partner first."

"Who is…?"

"Stitch."

"STITCH?" All of the boys asked in unison.

"Yeah. Exeriment 626… the blue dude… the abomination."

"I should've known Stitch would be his partner." Jeramy said, throwing his empty soda can away. "He's just as good of an acrobat as ZaQuinto."

"That's right. Now, about Razellii, I sure hope she finally left that hyena."

"Where she at?"

"She's at the ACME Anger Management Clinic. She'll be back in a few minutes."

"I sure hope it's a few minutes." Utan swore under his breath.

Back at the anger management clinic…

"So, both of you can't control your anger, but you have different problems as to why. Am I right?" Dr. Williams asked the two dragons, who nodded simultaneously in response. "Okay, Razellii, let's start with you. Why can't you control your anger?"

"I have a boyfriend named Tarrell. He keeps treating me like I'm some kind of a whore, which I'm not, and it's starting to piss me off!" Razellii replied, rasing her voice, but then lowered it again.

"He thinks you're cheating on him?"

"Exactly. Cyan is just an old friend of mine from middle school through college, but Tarrell is thinking that he's my second boyfriend. Cyan's just a friend."

"Who is Cyan?"

"He's a hansome 19-year-old hyena with his eyes of the same color as his name states. He helps me support my grandmother by experimenting monthly perscriptions for her disease."

"What kind of illness does your grandmother have?"

"She's been bitten by a koala who was bitten by a raccoon while we were at a zoo one day and now, she has rabies."

"So, with you having to secretly go out while he's busy to over to Cyan's house, just for some prescriptions, Tarrell takes it as cheating?"

"Yeah, that's all there is."

"So, what else is there to be angry about?"

"I come home one day after spending the night with Cyan, due to the fact I had to deliver my grandmother's prescriptions along the way, and the first thing he does when I open the door… punches me… across the face! All because he assumed I was cheating last night! After we argued that day, I couldn't control it the rest of the way… until now, that is."

"Did you happen to do anything strendous or violent along the way?"

"I did purposely kill three innocent people. I didn't mean to, though. It was just my anger."

"Well, here's your solution: I suggest you leave Tarrell for good and get yourself another boyfriend and avoid any contact with him from then on."

"I happened to do that already before we got in here. He's sitting right beside me."

"You've claimed ZaQuinto as your boyfriend, eh? Excellent choice, I'll say."

"Really?"

"Yes. Everybody knows this famous worldwide street dancer as a phenomenon for the ages, but what people don't know that I know is that he's the friendliest person in the entire world. His talents cost him his education and he deserves to be a great people-person to everyone. He can be trusted."

"Well, now. And I thought I just kissed him for his good looks."

"Speaking of which, ZaQuinto, what's your problem with your anger control?"

"It's about two things: Lola Bunny and Tarrell." ZaQuinto replied.

"Tarrell's an issue for you, too? What for?"

"Ever since he defeated me in a dance competition in Sydney, Austrailia, he's been my everyday rival for years and now, he's seeking out a way to get rid of me for my loss."

"Any other reasons?"

"No, that's all, but about Lola… she's the one that really made my anger go overboard."

"What did she do to make you upset?"

"When I was first introduced to the Looney Tunes and Loonatics, I happened to come into the audience, so I could talk to her and her counter-part friend, Lexi Bunny. While I was introducing myself to Lexi, Lola just happened to start staring at my… you know."

"She had feelings for you already, huh?"

"Yeah, but the real fact is the way she was staring at it. She looked as if she really wanted to screw with me."

"And I suspect you find this disrespectful?"

"Yes."

"Should've known. Well, here's your solution: since Tarrell is Razellii's boyfriend and your nemesis, when you encounter him, face him alone… just you and him. Then, be sure you get your apology from Lola for being very disrespectful. Understand?"

"Yeah, but when I do have my chance to encounter him, what should I do?"

"Stitch is your dance partner, right?"

"Yeah."

"Since he has the muscle, let him to the beatdowns while you…" Dr. Willians paused as he pulled out a katana from under his desk. "…do the slicing and dicing."

"For real?" ZaQuinto took the sword and the cover stick that came with it as he spoke. "I have the right to do this?"

"If you want him out of your life, yes."

"Shit! That's what I'm talkin' about."

"All I can say for now is good luck. You two were excellent patients. I'm sure these treatments will help you lower you anger by at least 90 percent. Have a good day."

After that, the two dragons left and entered the waiting room where Donatanyo, Stitch, Tech, and now, Cyan was sitting. Razellii was a little surprised to see the cyan-eyed hyena.

"Cyan?" She asked with puzzlement. "What are you doing here?"

"I came in to check on you. I was wondering what Stitch and these two were doing here, so I asked Tech. He told me that you two had the same problem with controlling your anger, but you had different issues as to why." Cyan replied in a monotone and deep voice.

"So, that explains it."

"Well, how'd it go?"

"We both have a problem with Tarrell." ZaQuinto replied, tieing the rope connected to the sword sheath around his waist and sliding the katana in it. "He's my nemesis and Razellii is his girlfriend."

"Your Tarrell's girlfriend?" Stitch asked with amazement.

"Yeah. He's about to be forgotten by the time you and ZaQuinto meets him again." Razellii replied.

"Why?"

"The doctor just suggested that we actually _kill _Tarrell for treating me like I'm a whore and treating ZaQuinto like he's a bastard."

"That oughta teach him a lesson." Donatanyo agreed as he stood up. "What about Lola?"

"He said to make sure that I just get her apology. That's it." ZaQuinto replied.

"Well, that's good." Tech sighed with relief. "Let's head back to the business building, so we can plan your attack on Tarrell and get your apology."

Later, back at the business building…

"So, did you solve your problem?" Lola asked ZaQuinto when they came back.

"Yeah. I hope you learned you lesson." ZaQuinto replied as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, it sure did. I'm sorry for disrespecting you. I didn't know what I was thinking staring at you like that. Do you forgive me?"

"Now that you learned that disrespect is disrespect, yeah. I forgive you." After that reply, he embraced her with apology. "I'm sorry for cusin' you and Mr. Warner out. My anger went over the wire and I just had to let it go."

"Apology accepted." Mr. Warner replied when he walked into the room. "Try to be more careful with your anger next time."

"I will… and I promise. Hey! Almost forgot… Razellii."

"Yeah?" Razellii called out when she walked up to her boyfriend.

"This is my friend, Lola Bunny, and this is our boss, Mr. Warner."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you, too." Mr. Warner greeted back. "I suppose you're ZaQuinto's girlfriend."

"And additional dance partner."

"What?" Stitch exclaimed as he ran down the steps towards his friends. "A female dance partner?"

"Yep. I did street dancing since I was 2 and now, I'm just as professional as ZQ."

"Cool. I'll bet Tarrell's gonna be sooooooo damn jealous when he finds out."

"It'll be the last time he'll be jealous." ZaQuinto agreed as he pulled out his katana from his sheath and showed it to everyone.

"Oh, shit!" Lola exclaimed. "Is that a katana blade?"

"Yeah. Our doctor, Dr. Williams, gave it to me. He says I have the right to kill Tarrell and forget all about him for the rest of our lives."

"How will you attack him when you encounter?" Mr. Warner asked.

"Well, Dr. Williams suggested that since Stitch is the muscle, he'll beat his ass down while I slice and dice him afterwards. I think that's a great plan, do you?"

"IH!" Stitch replied excitedly. "Meega can't wait!"

"I know. I can't wait either. When shall we summon our attack, O brave partner of ye street dancer?"

"Meega suggest tomorrow evening, at 6:45."

"Great plan, partner!"

"Are you gonna give him a chance to prepare before you actually encounter him?" Wile E. asked.

"Oh, of course. I wanna see what he'll fight with: either his fists or a weapon. If he chooses his fists, then he's gonna go to hell faster than Sonic can run. If he chooses a weapon, it better be a sword, a lance, a scythe, or even a lightsaber or somethin'. No guns."

"Good idea. Is that all?" Mr. Warner asked.

"Yep. That's it. Want me to go tell him now?"

"It's better than telling him at the very last minute."

"You got a point there."

Later, 25 minutes before dinner at Tarrell's hideout…

ZaQuinto, Stitch, and Razellii arrived at the entrance of Tarrell's hideout and they all showed a look of determination and anger all at the same time. They were all desperate to get rid of this rival of all rivals for good. When they walked up to the old dusty bar, they saw one of his boys, Utan, watching tv from where he was standing. He didn't notice the three until he heard the sound of Stitch climbing onto the bar. He was shocked to see them.

"What the…?" He exclaimed as he nearly jumped out of his seat. "ZaQuinto! Stitch? RAZELLII!"

"Hell, yeah." ZaQuinto replied smoothly. "We're all here for the same purpose: to get rid of Tarrell."

"Revenge, huh? You wouldn't try to kill him, even if I allowed you back there where he is. You wanna challenge me?"

"For what?"

"If you win, I'll let you see him. If you lose, you have to give up that sword ya got in your hand."

"Deal." After that decision, ZaQuinto and Utan walked towards the center of the abandoned bar, which was table-less. ZaQuinto got his sword ready and in position, ready to fight while Utan took out a pair of uzis. This made ZaQuinto scoff before he spoke. "Guns? Is that all you got?"

"It's enough to shoot your sorry ass." Utan protested as he got his guns ready. ZaQuinto nodded at Stitch, telling him to make a 'start fight' sound, which was a simple roar. When the roar was sounded, the fight was on. Utan started to fire an extremel fast number of gunshots, missing every one. ZaQuinto was too quick, even for a super fast shooting gun. It was his turn now. He ran towards the fast shooting wolf, dodging every bullet with his sharp pure Japanese steel katana before he firecely stabbed him in his chest, making him drop his guns. This made Razellii and Stitch smile with satisfaction.

"You could've done better, but you had to settle with guns. You're goin' to hell!" ZaQuinto yelled the last sentence before he sharply pulled the sword back out, making blood splatter everywhere as he collasped to the floor… dead. ZaQuinto was being sprayed gently by the blood, but it didn't matter. He was just happy that he got that out of the way. He took out a random cloth and smoothl cleaned his blade before he slipped it back in his sword's sheath before he walked up to Razellii and Stitch.

"That was killer." Razellii commented as she kissed him on the cheek after she wiped it clean. "Did you know how to handle swords before you started your street dancing?"

"Yeah." ZaQuinto replied. "My dad actually taught me before I turned 4."

"Cool. Shall we?"

ZaQuinto nodded in response as he patted Stitch on his back on the way in to the back kitchen, telling him to follow him. He did so by jumping off the bar and walking on his way. When they entered, this shocked the other boys and Tarrell… especially Tarrell.

How the fuck did you find me, ZQ!" He asked furiously as he stood up from his seat.

"Tech pinpointed your location with a supercomputer." ZaQuinto replied, standing his ground with Stitch standing on his left side and Razellii standing on his right side. "I killed one of your boys."

"Wha…?"

"With this!" ZaQuinto pulled out his clean, shiny sword to show it to him as he continued. "Dr. Williams gave it to me, just for supporting my attempt to kill your ass."

"That's the doctor Razel… hell, no!"

"What?" Flavio asked.

"Tell me Razellii is ZQ's girlfriend now."

"I am, bitch." Razellii admitted smoothly, crossing her arms smugly. "And I'm his new dance partner."

"SHIT! You woman stealing motherfucker!"

"What are ya gonna do, Tarrell?" ZaQuinto asked with a smug look on his face as he slid his sword back in his sheath. "Just because I killed one of your boys, don't mean you're stronger."

"You killed Utan?"

"Hell, yeah. He used whack-ass guns. He was an easy test on how sharp this sword actually was. You better prepare youself."

"For what?" Tarrell got s little closer to the peach dragon before he continued. "Why are you sayin' this bullshit?"

"I planning a little beatdown between me, Stitch, and you. Tomorrow at 6:45 in the evening at ACME Central Park in this big spacious area, free of trees, bushes, or other shit you might hide your ass in for bein' a coward. You feel up to it?"

"Fuck, yeah, bastard! Any rules?"

"I'll explain them tomorrow evening. You're lucky I'm givin' your stupid ass a chance to prepare yourself. All I can say is, good luck……… bitch. Let's split, ya'll."

Tarrell stood there, speechless, as he watched his nemesis leave with Razellii and Stitch. On their way out, Stitch turned towards him while he was walking and held up the middle finger at him with anger before he was completely out of sight. This pissed Tarrell off as he saw the door close.

"Oooooh. That was cold, man." Franklin geered as he covered his mouth with excitement. "ZQ told you. Hey! That rhymes!"

"Shut the hell up, Frank." Tarrell muttered under breath in anger as he walked back up to his boys. "Any guess on what the rules might be?"

"Not all of them, but judgin' by that killer-ass sword he showed us, I can name one of them." Whankazi replied.

"What?"

"No guns."

"Huh?"

"I know that sounds weird, but it looks like he wants you to either fight with your fists or any kind of weapon, except guns."

"Utan's dumb ass. He should've known that guns against swords is pretty much one-sided right there."

"So, what are ya gonna fight with?" Jeramy asked.

"…………………" Tarrell remained silent as he thought for a moment. He showed a look of determination as he stood up and walked into a weapon storage closet, which was a pot closet at first. He was in there for about 5 minutes before he came back out with two small black striped sticks, one with green stripes and one with purple stripes. This puzzled the boys.

"What are those?" Flavio asked. Tarrell just chuckled in response as he looked over his shoulder and whistled. The boys looked behind his back as they saw a short green Komodo Dragon at a height of only 2' 8". He was wearing a black gi with a red ninja belt around his waist and sneakers on his feet and had blue eyes. Tarrell looked down at him with an evil smile before he dropped the black stick with green stripes into the short lizard's hands. This made the boys' eyes widen.

"Tomorrow……" He got his stick into position before he continued. "……ZQ will witness the last battle of his life while my little friend, Planozo, beats the hell outta Stitch. I do mean _last _when I say it." After that small speech, he pressed a small red button on the stick and a purple laserwhip emerged as well as Planozo's in green. They made the same position before they turned around and quickly sliced a metal table behind them…… simultaneously, making the same finall pose afterwards. This made the boys whistle with surprise as they saw this.

"'ZQ and Tarrell: The Ultimate Battle' begins. Dun, dun, duuuuuuuunnnnnn!" Whankazi sang out in a daze.

To be continued…


	5. ZQ and Tarrell: The Ultimate Battle

Chapter 5: ZQ and Tarrell: The Ultimate Battle

It was the morning of the big battle as the sun was shining in Looney Tunes Land. Inside the building lobby, Stitch was sleeping on the couch with his head hanging upside down, his mouth open, and drooling. Minutes later, Mr. Warner saw him and walked up to him before he gently tapped him on his shoulder. This made him snort for a minute before he finally sat up.

"Good morning." He greeted tiredly, rubbing the sleepyness out of his eyes.

"Good morning, Stitch." Mr. Warner greeted back. "Do you feel up to this big fight tonight?"

"Oh, yeah. Meega been ready. I gave him a piece of meega mind on my way back."

"Why did you do?"

"Gave him… 'the finger'."

"Ooooooh, that's deep."

"Meega agree."

"Where's ZaQuinto?"

"He playing NBA Street with Lola upstairs while Bugs getting ready."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, upstairs in Bugs & Lola's bedroom…

"Razellii was watching Lola and ZaQuinto play their game while they were all waiting for Bugs. Razellii was already dressed in a green t-shirt with black flare jeans. Lola was dressed in her usual yellow tank top and purple shorts with a purple scrunchie. ZaQuinto was dressed in his 'fighting' attire, which consisted of a red tank top that covered his waist and stopped at the middle of his thighs with purple baggy shorts and a red wristband and a purple sweatband on his forehead. Minutes later, Mr. Warner came into the room and smiled at ZaQuinto's clothes.

"You look all geared up already." He said to the dragon, who nodded while keeping his focus on the game.

"Yeah." ZaQuinto agreed. "With that sword Dr. Williams gave me, I'm sure to beat the hell out of Tarrell."

"Should Stitch wear something too?"

"I highly suggest that." ZaQuinto paused for a moment as he pulled out a small sized baby blue tank top and black sweatband combo and handed it to Mr. Warner. "Give this to him and make sure he puts it on after a quick bath."

"That's the one problem right there…"

"………………"

"He hates baths."

"Does he now?" Lola asked as she paused the game. "Well, we'll just have to force him to take one. Bugs…"

"Yeah?" Bugs called from the bathroom door, dressed in nothing but a pair of brown khakis with a black leather belt.

"Lookin' good. Anyway, Mr. Warner says Stitch doesn't like baths. You wanna give him a Looney Toony bath for the ages?"

"And get splashed along da way?"

"Yeah."

"………sure! Dis'll be fun. Bring 'im up here, doc."

"I'll get him. You get Lexi." ZaQuinto joked innocently as he stood up. "He has a crush on her."

"Oooooooohoohooo!" Daffy geered as he overheard him from the hallway. "Doesth he?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get her for ya! I wanna sthee what she'll do to him."

An hour later…

Bugs and Lola had the bathtub filled with warm water and ready for Stitch. Seconds later, Daffy came in with Lexi beside him. After they came in, ZaQuinto came in with Stitch in his arms and blindfolded.

"What is surprise, cousin?" The blue experiment asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough because the sooner we show you your surprise, the sooner we can prepare for the big fight against Tarrell." ZaQuinto replied before Donatanyo came in with a curious look on his face.

"What's goin' on?" He asked. Bugs shushed him quickly.

"Quiet, doc." He pleaded. " It's a funny surprise for Stitch. Ya ready, Stitch?"

"Ih. Meega ready." Stitch replied as Lola took him and allowed him to touch the warm water to give the experiment a clue to the surprise. "Ooooh! Feels watery and warm… oh, naga!"

"Yeah, Stitch." Lola seductively geered. "It's bath time!"

"NAGA, NAGA, NAGAAAAAAAAA!" Stitch started squirming violently in Lola's arms, nearly scratching her face every time. ZaQuinto carefully took the blindfold off his eyes while Bugs assisted his wife in forcing the wild and crazy blue experiment in the tub. When he was finally submerged, Lexi walked up to him with a sponge and shampoo in hand. This made Stitch stop his squirming and started to drool.

"Ready for your bath, Stitch?" She asked sexually, slowly dipping the sponge in the water between his legs. This made him shiver with passion and lust as he watched her soak the sponge. He followed it as she slowly pulled out the sponge and started squirting some green lime scented shampoo on it. Lexi noticed his drooling and lovestruck look and smiled seductively as she slowly closed the shampoo bottle and placed it on the floor next to her. Afterwards, she placed a hand on Stitch's back as he kept his big black eyes on her beautiful green eyes and took her hand with the soapy sponge and started to scrub his chest softly. He purred softly as he smiled with passion.

"Meega like bath with sexy Lexi." He said sexually as he raised an eyebrow with a sly smirk on his face. This made the pink Loonatic chuckle.

"I really love that voice." She said back as she slowly moved the sponge to his left leg as he lifted it up for her.

While all this was happening, Daffy was recording it all on DVD. ZaQuinto was in the doorway with Donatanyo. He was talking to Tarrell on his cell phone.

"Okay, Tarrell." ZaQuinto started. "I'll explain the rules early, so we can just go there and start fightin', a'ight?"

"Okay, man." Tarrell said from the other line.

"Okay. Rule number one: you have a choice to fight, either by fists or by weapon, but no guns."

"I figured that when you killed Utan last night."

"Yeah. Rule number two: have a sidekick, like I have Stitch with me."

"Got that covered."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's a 2' 8" green Komodo Dragon named Planozo."

"Sounds like he could be one weak bitch."

"I'm gonna make you eat that thing, too, if you insult him again."

"Sorry. That's all there is."

"Just two rules?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tonight."

"You'll be dead when we get there."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Asshole."

"Motherfucker."

"MOTHERFUCKIN' SON OF A BITCH!"

"ZQ, dat's enough." Bugs called from the stairs as he was coming up. "You can save da rest of dat bullshit later."

"Okay, my bad. Bye…"

"Ahem!"

"……Tarrell."

"Dat's better."

"See you later, asshole motherfucker!" Tarrell said back before he hung up. ZaQuinto hung up his phone and became a little pissed again. Bugs gave him a good slap across the face, which made him calm down.

"Thanks. I needed that." ZaQuinto said in a relieved tone.

"You gotta see what Lexi's doin' ta Stitch!" Bugs exclaimed as he headed back towards the bathroom.

"Oh, no." The dragon shook his head as he followed him back in the bathroom. Everybody, including Daffy, was geering loudly as they watched Lexi surprisingly kiss Stitch on the mouth, keeping his black eyes open the entire time, due to a surprising shock. He soon enough got into the kiss and closed his eyes slowly, moaning with passion at the same time she did.

"DAAAAAAAAAMN!" The boys geered while Lola and Donatanyo just chuckled.

"She got my romantic personality." Lola said to herself.

"This is actually pretty… uh… unusual." Donatanyo agreed.

After the 10 minute kiss, Lexi finally released the liplock and looked into the experiment's eyes, which were half closed with drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"You want more after you and ZaQuinto's big fight tonight, if you survive?" Lexi asked, stroking the drool off his mouth seductively. He nodded in reponse before he climbed out of the tub, fresh and clean, and shook all the water off, like a dog. It sprinkled everybody, but he was eventually dry.

"Soka everybody." He apologized. ZaQuinto chuckled before he spoke.

"That's okay, Stitch." He said. "I needed a good water mist to cool me down anyway."

Later, at Tarrell's Hideout…

Planozo just buried Utan's dead body in the backyard of the place while Tarrell and his remaining boys were watching him from the distance.

"Just talked to him about the rules, ya'll." Tarrell started. "One of the rules was no guns, like you said, Whankazi."

"See?" Whankazi asked. "I told you."

"The other rule was to have a sidekick along with ya. That's where Planozo comes in."

"Ohhhh, I see. He's givin' you a chance to prepare, so ya'll can fight fair and square, huh?" Franklin asked.

"Yeah. Luckily, he's 14. You know what that means, right?"

"Naw."

"It means I have a better advantage of beatin' his ass."

"Ohh, but hey, T!" Jeramy started. "I have a feeling deep in my chest that Stitch isn't the only one who's helpin' ZQ beat you."

"I know, he has Razellii."

"Naw, man. You don't understand. You know the Loonatics, right?"

"Yeah, especially Ace. He's my boy right there."

"Well… I think he might hire Lexi to replace Razellii."

"Lexi? Why?"

"I don't know, but I just feel that shit right here, man."

"Oh, no… hell no! I am not gonna let ZaQuinto advance above me like that! Uh-uh!" After that statement, Tarrell rushed out of his seat towards Planozo and kneeled down towards him before he spoke. "Planozo, we gotta get to the park now!"

"Why?" Planozo asked in a cute baby-like voice.

"Jeramy's over here sayin' that ZQ might hire Lexi to replace Razellii for tonight's battle and we better prepare ourselves for it early."

"But, I love Lexi."

"………………" Tarrell showed an angry look on his face as he remained slient, staring at him in anger. This made Planozo gulp with nervousness before he finally pleaded:

"………sorry."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen of the business building…

"ZaQuinto, I just changed my mind." Razellii started, eating lunch with her boyfriend, who looked at her with puzzlement.

"Huh?" ZaQuinto asked, looking at her. "Did you say 'you changed your mind'?"

"Yeah… about being your additional fighting partner for tonight's battle. I really don't wanna face Tarrell after what he did to me."

"What did he do… oh. That punch across your face, right?"

"Yeah. So, can you hire a different third sidekick to help you out?"

"Sure… Lexi!"

All of the Loonatics just came down the stairs after that call with Lexi leading the way.

"Yeah?" She asked as she came down with the rest of her friends.

"Razellii wants me to hire you to replace her for tonight's battle… since you have quite a passion for Stitch." ZaQuinto replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Razellii replied. "After what Tarrell did to me earlier, I really don't wanna face him again."

"I understand. I'll replace her, but just for tonight."

"Good. And Ace, how's Stitch doin'?" ZaQuinto asked.

"He's doing okay." Ace replied. "He's still drooling a little from that sexy-as-hell of a kiss."

"Ace…" Lexi muttered.

"Well, it was."

"Heh, heh. Well, make sure he gets himself ready to go. In just a few more hours, we'll be beatin' up Tarrell's ass faster than Rev Runner could dodge a bullet." ZaQuinto announced before Ace nodded in response as he walked back upstairs to check on Stitch once more.

A few hours later, after dinner…

ZaQuinto, Tarrell, Stitch, Planozo, and Lexi were all at the wide open and grassy area of the park, ready to battle. ZaQuinto had his hand on his sword's handle, ready to strike any moment now. Stitch had his fists ready, staring at Planozo with anger. Lexi looked at Tarrell as well, ready to brain blast him. He chuckled at the three.

"Damn, ZQ." Tarrell started. "Having an experiment and a Loonatic on your team is pretty… weak, do ya think?"

"That's what YOU think, bitch." ZaQuinto muttered back. "You think you can beat me and these two here, you got another thing comin', man."

"Like you can scare me? I don't think so. Me and Planozo's weapons are powered by laser and yours is metal, Lexi's is acrobatic shit, and Stitch's motherfuckin' fists to fight Planozo. Oddly to say, I think your little experiment bitch is gonna die faster that Danger Duck can do that quackin' shit he does."

"You just don't respect us, do you, Tarrell?" Lexi asked. "I'm gonna show you how I feel about disrespect."

"Bring it, assholes!"

On that cue, Planozo pulled out his weapon and lept for Stitch, who had a surprise in his pocket. He pulled out a laser lance, a long, 10 foot, laser stick in a blue color and blocked it just in time.

"Meega tokaba kweesta!" The experiment yelled in the Komodo Dragon's face.

"Really?" He asked back as he stood back. "Prove it."

"Gladly." After that, Planozo and Stitch were in a laser battle. Lexi summoned her brain blast right at Tarrell, who easily dodged it before he pulled out his weapon and attempted to slash ZaQuinto, who blocked it with his laser-proof metal sword. The battle raged on from there.

Lexi backed up and looked at Stitch and Planozo's battle. They were pretty much equal, barely slashing each other. She raised an eyebrow with amazement as she saw how good Stitch was compared to Planozo.

"Damn." She said to herself. "He really good at this fighting stuff. Where he got that weapon from, I'll never know, though."

Stitch noticed that Lexi was watching from a distance and he decided to try and impress her a little by taking the long laser stick and tripping up Planozo from his under his feet, knocking to his back before he flung the handle stick of the reptile's laserwhip to his free hand and turned it on, holding both weapons with determination. This made Planozo gulp with fear.

"Uh, oh." He muttered before Stitch looked over his shoulder and with a sly smile, tossed the laserwhip handle behind him and Lexi caught it perfectly, turning it on as she faced ZaQuinto and Tarrell's battle. When she went to help the peach dragon, Stitch turned his attention back to Planozo before he quickly slashed the reptile's head off, rendering him dead. Then, he stuck the laser stick in the green lizard's body before it flashed and then, exploded into nothing but blood. Tarrell froze for a second after missing ZaQuinto again and looked at what Stitch did to his companion.

"Fuck!" He screamed before he turned back to ZaQuinto. "You're experimental bitch killed my pet."

"I guess it's every man for himself, then." ZaQuinto replied smoothly before he took his sword and unexpectedly slashed Tarrell's entire right arm off, making blood spew out of it and making the laserwhip handle of his drop to the floor at his feet. Lexi and Stitch saw this and was impressed, especially Stitch. Even ZaQuinto was impressed.

"Goddamn." He muttered to himself. "This sword's sharper than I thought."

"AHHHHHHHH, SHIT!" Tarrell screamed at the top of his lungs in pain. "You bastard!"

"What? What are ya gonna do………… motherfuckin' son of a bitch?" After that question, Stitch decided to help by stabbing Tarrell in the back, through his chest before he slowly lit up, making Lexi and ZaQuinto wide eyed and speechless.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Lexi asked nervously before she ran off. ZaQuinto ran off seconds later.

"Too bad I wasn't born with wings." He replied as he ran. Tarrell started screaming at the top of his lungs as he got brighter until…

_**BOOM!**_

He exploded with blood exploding everywhere in the park, except the lake. Stitch smiled with satisfaction before he placed his weapon away and was confused as he saw that Lexi and ZaQuinto were missing.

"Gaba?" He asked himself before he realized. "Oh. Must've ran away for cover." After that, he ran off back to the building himself.

The next morning…

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAWW!" Cheered ZaQuinto as he was happily skipping downstairs, towards the kitchen to hug Razellii. She was cooking breakfast while everybody else was in the living room, waiting. "RAZELLII, WE'VE DONE IT!"

"You defeated Tarrell?" She asked calmly, trying to hold in her excitement as she focused on her cooking.

"Yeah, and I feel great! I know you're happy!"

"Yeah. I'm glad you got rid of him."

"Me, too." He sighed as he embraced his girlfriend even tighter. "Damn, that was good."

"Glad you calmed down, too. So, what happened?"

"Aw, girl! It's a long story. How about I explain it all at breakfast?"

Minutes later, at breakfast…

"Okay." ZaQuinto started as he ate with everybody. "So, here we were, at the park… Lexi, Stitch, Tarrell, Planozo, and I. We were just standing there, staring at each other in anger before… **_BLAM! _**We started attackin' each other. Lexi and I had Tarrell while Stitch handled Planozo alone. I didn't know what Stitch was doin' with that lizard, but I could tell he was beatin' the hell outta him. As for Lexi and me, we were beating the hell outta Tarrell by a mile. Lexi brain blasted him 5 times, but she missed all of them. So, she gave up and decided to let me take care of the rest. I sure did take care of it, too. I sliced his arm off, clean as a shiny, new car and blood was spewing everywhere, just how I like it. Then, after a cussed him out, Stitch used this long laser lance or somethin' like that and stabbed in right into his chest from his back. After that, Tarrell started to light up slowly, which meant that he was gonna explode any moment. Lexi and I realized it quickly before we ran like hell back over here. We heard the explosion and it seemed to have stained everything in the park, except the lake. Then, Stitch came back and pretty soon, we fell asleep with a smile. That had to be the most indearing battle I've ever done!"

"Mustht be." Daffy agreed. "You guysth really whooped histh crazthy assth."

"It was really easy, too." Stitch added.

"And Lexi, you can't brain blast everybody." Ace encouraged as he saw Lexi with her head down. "You tried your best, I bet."

"Yeah, I did." Lexi replied. "It was the best I could do, but it was worth it."

"Now that Tarrell's gone, I don't have to be pissed anymore." ZaQuinto announced proudly. Razellii looked at him with passion as she finished her orange juice. He didn't noticed until he felt a slight tingle in his face and turned to face her. "What is it, Razel?"

"Oh, I was just thinking." She replied as she stroked his face gently. "Since you got rid of my enemy, how about we make love to celebrate? I'll set up the bath."

"For real?"

"Mm-hm." She kissed him on the mouth before she got out of her seat and headed upstairs. ZaQuinto got the hint and did a short eyebrow flutter before he got out of his seat and chased her up the rest of the way. Lexi was feeling the same way for Stitch as she picked him up from under his arms and ran upstairs as well. Bugs chuckled along with Ace and Mr. Warner as they watched.

"Well, looks like love is in the air for those two couples, but what's with Lexi and Stitch, Ace?" Mr. Warner asked.

"Stitch told me that ever since he first saw her, he fell in love instantly. He told me not to tell her, but I told her anyway." Ace replied.

"Well, dat explains it." Bugs agreed. Lola looked over her shoulder with a sly smile on her face as she heard him.

"Bugs…" She sang out playfully. Bugs smiled as he chuckled with courage.

"If you'll excuse me, docs…" He spoke as he stood up and kindly escorted his wife upstairs with him lovingly. Ace shook his head as he watched the two walk upstairs.

"Thank goodness Lexi isn't like that with me." He muttered happily.

To be continued…


	6. Avenge of Tarrell

Chapter 6: Avenge of Tarrell

Now, that Tarrell was defeated, Zaquinto and Razellii lived a happier life. When Mr. Warner told ZQ's parents about the good news, he decided that ZaQuinto should do something helpful. Instead of taking care of Razellii, Mr. Warner decided that he should…

"Be an additional, but temporary Loonatic?" ZaQuinto asked the boss. "Are you serious?"

The two were seated in Mr. Warner's office as they continued the conversation.

"Yes." Mr. Warner replied as he clasped his hands together. "Your fighting skills are just as good as your street dancing. I think you should get this part-time job."

"I do get paid for this, do I?"

"Of course. Besides, Ace wanted you in his team desprately."

"What about Stitch?"

"Him, too."

"Get out!"

"Yeah. It could be exciting for you."

"So, if I do become a Loonatic, what power with I have? Or better yet, what power can I get that the others don't have?"

"Lightning."

"Sweet. I'll be powered by lightning and my Loonatic name will be… Zappino X5!"

"Sounds like Loonatic material to me." Mr. Warner tapped the button on his desk to call Bugs. "Bugs…"

"Yeah, doc?" Bugs replied from the speaker under his desk.

"Get Stitch and send him to my office, please."

"Righto, doc."

7 minutes later…

"Stitch, how do you feel about being a part-time Loonatic?" ZaQuinto asked.

"Meega be Loonatic part-time?" Stitch asked back with amazement. "Meega feel great about it!"

"Great." Mr. Warner replied. "Well, since Slam Tasmanian has the super strength, how about we give you the power of… um…"

"Invisibility, ice, nightvision, and plasma."

"…thanks, Stitch. That's perfect."

"You're welcome!"

"So, ZaQuinto will have lightining and Stitch will have invisibility, ice, nightvision, and plasma. That a deal?"

"Yeah!" ZaQuinto and Stitch cheered with happiness.

"Then, it's settled. Ace and the other Loonatics are waiting for you upstairs. I'll tell them your powers while you're on your way up."

After that, the two excited friends ran upstairs towards the very back room, where the Loonatics, along with Razellii, Bugs, Lola, Daffy, and Sylvester, were waiting.

"So, ZQ," Ace started. "You want lightning as your Loonatic power, huh?"

"Hell, yeah!" ZaQuinto replied cheerfully. "And I want my Loonatic name to be Zappino X5!"

"Well, here ya go." Rev handed over a brand new Loonatic suit that was periwinkle colored. ZaQuinto took the suit and went into the bathroom to slip it on. Stitch was next.

"Meega want…" Stitch started before Lexi finished.

"Invisibility, ice, nightvision, and plasma powers." She finished.

"Ih."

"Here's your suit, Stitch." Slam said as he handed out a lightning blue colored Loonatic suit, just the right size for the short expriment. He took it and ran to a different room to try it on. Ace chuckled at their excitement.

"I'm guessing they've really found out that being a Loonatic is pretty cool." He said to everybody. Razellii giggled at that remark.

"I never knew ZQ could be interested." She agreed.

Minutes later…

ZaQuinto came back with his new Loonatic suit on and was looking great. Same for Stitch when he came back seconds later.

"Wow." Rev geered. "I-never-thought-a-dragon-and-an-experiment-would-look-good-in-our-suits,-Ace."

"Neither did I." Ace agreed. "You guys look great."

"I knew I would be." ZaQuinto agreed. Stitch grew lovestrucked, now that he could spend more time with Lexi. He ran up to her and jumped in her lap with affection.

"Meega get to be with Lexi?" He asked. Lexi stroked his chin as she spoke.

"As long as you like, if you must." She replied.

"Sweet!"

Meanwhile, at the city park…

All of Tarrell's boys were gathered around the exact spot where their leader was killed. Franklin was the first to break the sad silence.

"ZaQuinto's one retarded motherfucker!" He exclaimed in anger. Whankazi nodded in agreement.

"He tried his best, I suppose." He said. "Even though ZQ is 14, he can still kick some ass as if he was 20."

"Tarrell was one of the good ones, man." Jeramy cried. "Planozo, too? Damn!"

"PLANOZO!" Whankazi and Franklin exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah. Stitch killed his ass."

"Well, that makes things worse for us right there. First, Utan's dumb ass got sliced up, then Planozo got blown up, and now, Tarrell's blown up, too. I don't think there's no way we can…" Whankazi pleaded before he paused for a minute and froze. This puzzled the other two boys.

"Whankazi?" Jeramy asked. "You okay, man?"

"…………I've got it!"

"What?" Franklin asked.

"We'll plan revenge on ZaQuinto and avenge Tarrell and Planozo!"

"You sure that's possible? I mean, after what he did to Tarrell and everything… I don't think we can manage, man."

"Sure, I'm sure. We just need to get Stitch outta the way first."

"How are we gonna do that?" Jeramy asked.

"Trust me, ya'll. We're gonna avenge Tarrell and Planozo faster than Speedy Gonzales can run in Mexico."

Meanwhile, in the Loonatics part of the building…

All of the Loonatics were doing what they do on their breaks: Tech was working on a creation, Rev was just running a few laps, Ace and Lexi were watching tv with Danger, and Slam was eating up a storm. ZaQuinto and Stitch, or should I say, Zappino X5 and Static Ice were watching tv with Danger, Ace, and Lexi as they were talking.

"Now, you're one of us, but just part-time or just in case." Ace started. Zappino looked over at him with confusion with his new and improved bronze colored eyes.

"Huh?" He asked. "What do you mean, Ace?"

"You know, just in case Tarrell's friends might plot revenge on ya and we Loonatics are gonna back ya'll up."

"Oh. I had a slight feeling in my suit that somethin' like that could happen."

"No need to be nervous." Danger pleaded. "I'm sure we'll kick their asses, like you, Static, and Lexi did."

"I hope so. This 'revenge on me' shit is really starting to make me wanna strangle someone…"

"Zappino, watch out!" Tech yelled before a strawberry cake was thrown right on the back of the dragon's head. He started to steam out of his head a little before he turned to face the other three Loonatics, having Slam looking nervous.

"WHO THE FUCK THREW THAT SHIT?" He screamed as he saw the three. Rev quickly pointed to Slam. "YOU BASTARD!"

Those were his final words before he jumped off the couch and ran straight to the kitchen, where he started to tackle the muscular Loonatic, making all the others laugh their heads off.

"I guess Zappino got to strangle someone literally!" Lexi exclaimed between laughter.

Meanwhile, outside the Loonatics' room door…

The laughter was being heard from the other side as Bugs began to chuckle a little.

"Slam musta threw anoda cake again!" He exclaimed. Lola just walked in with a long, 6 foot, and yellow with blue striped dragon-snake mix with short brown 4 inch horns on his head, baby blue eyes, sharp, but short 3 inch teeth, and 4 chubby and 6 inch legs with sharp 2 inch claws. He was coiled around her body confortably as she sat down. This nearly scared everybody, which puzzled her.

"What?" Lola asked. "Haven't seen a dragon-snake with legs before?"

"Not like that, hell no!" Daffy replied as he stood back. "Where did he come from?"

"I made him… with a little of Wile E.'s help of course."

"He's actually pretty cool." Bugs commented as he carefully patted the creature. "What's his name?"

"Scymorion."

"Scymorion?"

"Yeah. Except with a 'cy' instead of a 'ky'. Get it?"

"Yeah, I get it. What did ya make him for?"

"You'll see."

"I hate it when dere's a 'you'll see'."

"Don't worry, Bugs. What I've got planned for him will make you fuck me 'til it hurts. I guarantee it."

"Damn! Dat's what I'm talkin' about, baby."

Meanwhile, in the streets of Looney Tunes City…

"Whankazi, are you sure plotting revenge on ZaQuinto is a good idea?" Jeramy asked.

"Stop questionin' me, goddamn it!" Whankazi angrily replied. "You're actin' like you don't really give a damn about Tarrell."

"I don't." That reply made Franklin and Whankazi freeze with shock as they turned to look at Jeramy.

"WHAT?" They both yelled together.

"Yeah. Tarrell was a melodramatic son of a motherfuckin' bitch… all over a comepetition in Sydney! I thought he would forget about it by now, but hell no! He was still over that bullshit!" Jeramy continued. Franklin was about to punch his teammate, but Whankazi stopped him before he spoke.

"What are you sayin', J?" He asked as he walked up to his friend, who stared at him with deadly eyes.

"I'm tryin' to say… I think this plan on revenge on ZQ is just bullshit! If you feel offended by that, then you can kiss my white fox ass!" After that, Jeramy walked off in anger and satisfaction. When Whankazi and Franklin's backs were turned when he left, Jeramy was suddenly snagged into an alley by one more of Tarrell's former boys: Flavio, the quiet black wolf with gold eyes wearing a red tank top and brown baggy pants. "Flavio? Where have you gone?"

"Here." Flavio replied in his deep voice. "Ever since I heard about Tarrell's defeat, I've been protesting against the revenge. I heard the whole thing you said out there. You agree with me, huh?"

"Yeah. I always knew ZaQuinto was okay. His moves are pretty cool."

"Yeah, I agree. What about Cyan?"

"Somehow, they've forgot about him. But, anyway, we've gotta warn ZaQuinto somehow."

"Somehow is right. I don't know how the fuck we're gonna tell him, but we're gonna find someway." After that plea, the two opposite colored wolves looked from the alley to see if Whankazi and Franklin were still present. They weren't. The shocking thing was they didn't know where they went. Jeramy quickly looked at Flavio.

"Know about any super spy stuff?" He asked quickly. Flavio nodded in reponse as he took out his spy gear suitcase and pulled out a pair of jetpacks, similar to the Loonatics' jetpacks. Jeramy took one and strapped it on before Flavio did the same. "Let's save our new best friend."

Later, in the kitchen of the business building…

"Okay." Mr. Warner announced. "I have good news… two to be exact. The first… ZaQuinto asked Razellii on a date 5 minutes ago…"

"And I said 'yes'." Razellii finished. ZaQuinto was out of his Loonatic suit and dressed in a sharp black suit. Razellii was dressed in a beautiful blue dress with a matching choker on her neck. "Our date starts in one hour."

"Okay. Let me announce the other good news… Lola designed a pet. Show 'em your pet, Lola."

Lola stood up from her seat as she held her creation, Scymorion.

"This is my dragon-snake mix named Scymorion." She started. "He's designed to have a 10th degree blackbelt in jujitsu, tae-kwon-do, and two fighting styles I designed myself: yarnikitsu and val-twon-yo. He also camaflauges, too."

"Cool!" ZaQuinto exclaimed. "Why did you make him, though?"

"Sentimental reason… don't wanna say it right this second."

"Goddamn it."

"I know, doc." Bugs agreed. "I wanted ta know, too."

"When will we find out?" Mr. Warner asked.

"Maybe in about…" Lola was about to say before Jeramy and Flavio flew in and interrupted her. They landed on their feet with fear as they ran up to ZaQuinto.

"Jeramy and Flavio?" ZaQuinto asked surprisingly. "What the hell are you guys doin' here?"

"It's about Whankazi and Franklin." Flavio replied as he strapped the jetpack off. "They're planning revenge."

"They're avenging Tarrell? I never knew they cared about that jackass."

"Yeah, I know." Jeramy agreed as he strapped of his jetpack. "I called him a melodramatic son of a motherfuckin' bitch!"

"SHHHHHHHHHIT! That was cold, man! So, you and Flavio don't really care about him and ya'll care more about me."

"Yeah. We have to stop them somehow."

"………Scymorion." ZaQuinto turned to look at Lola, who looked smug. "You made him for this?"

"Yeah." Lola replied smoothly as she handed the creature to the peach dragon. "He'll help you beat up those two bitches."

"Sweeeeeet!" ZaQuinto took Scymorion and he automatically wrapped his whole body around him, not squeezing him though. "How did you know this was gonna happen?"

Lola replied to this by pulling out a tape recorder from her shirt… from between her breasts. This made ZaQuinto, Jeramy, and Flavio purr sexually before she pressed the play button. Here's what the tape said:

_How are we gonna kill ZQ? _Franklin from the tape asked.

_By a sword and a gun. _Whankazi replied. A sound of a sword was heard along with the clicking of a gun. _You got the gun… I'll handle the sword. We'll avenge Tarrell faster than Slam could slam a door. _

The tape was cut after that and Lola pressed the stop button with a raised eyebrow of satisfaction.

"You boys should thank me." She said seductively, placing the tape recorder on the counter behind her. ZaQuinto, Flavio, and Jeramy were speechless. She giggled at their speechlessness. "You're welcome."

ZaQuinto shook his head to snap out of it before Jeramy did.

"Anyway, we better find a perfect place to start our sneak attack on them." Jeramy commanded before he ran upstairs. "I wanna give Scymorion a first-time chance. Whadda say?"

Scymorion roared in response while drooling intensely all over his mouth, sending some saliva to the floor. This made ZaQuinto chuckle with satisfaction.

"That's my boy!" He exclaimed. "Let's go kill some motherfuckin' asses!"

The two ran upstairs towards their location of attack, leaving a still dazed Flavio alone with the Looneys and Loonatics. Bugs snapped his fingers, which snappped the black wolf out of his trance.

"How long was I standin' here?" He asked randomly.

"10 minutes. Of the 9 minutes you spent standin' dere, your two boys and Lola's dragon left upstairs to start de attack." Bugs replied.

"Oh! SHIT!" Finally, Flavio ran upstairs to join the boys. Lola chuckled at his behavior when he was completely gone.

"He's pretty cute." She said to herself.

Later, outside the building…

Whankazi and Franklin were just preparing themselves to kill ZaQuinto for what he did to their fellow leader. Whankazi had his sword ready, same for Franklin with his gun. When they were at the door, Whankazi looked at his watch. It said 10:47 pm.

"Perfect time to attack ZQ." He said as he got his sword ready. "Ready to kill some street dancin' ass?"

"Hell yeah!" Franklin replied angrily as he got his pistol ready before he kicked the door open, finding the building empty. They carefully walked in and closed the door, having their weapons prepared.

"ALRIGHT, ZQ!" Whankazi yelled up the stairs. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE! COME OUT!"

Meanwhile, in the vent…

Jeramy, ZaQuinto, Flavio, and Scymorion heard his yells from below and remained determined as they looked at each other.

"Okay, boys." ZaQuinto started. "Remember the plan."

The two wolves nodded in response as they carefully opened the vent and released Scymorion. He flapped his wings as he hovered in mid-air, right above the two revengeful wolves. He drooled with hunger as he flew down towards Franklin and snatched his gun… and his hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain, holding his blood-spewing arm in horror. Whankazi looked over at him and gasped.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled. "FRANKLIN!"

"WHANKAZI! ZQ'S GOT A…" Those were Franklin's final words before Scymorion flew back down again and snagged the whole wolf's body into the vent where the three boys were. "AHHHHH! ZQ!"

"Hello, motherfucker!" ZaQuinto greeted deeply before he snapped his fingers. "Scymorion, finish him off."

The yellow dragon-snake nodded in response as he began eating Franklin from the head down. Jeramy chuckled with satisfaction before he looked at ZaQuinto, but was shocked when he noticed that he was gone.

"Where did ZQ go?" He asked Flavio, who shrugged his shoulders.

Downstairs…

Whankazi was shocked that his comrade was eaten alive by a dragon-snake. He looked around for ZaQuinto again. He stood behind the wolf in the Loonatic suit. He shot a bit of lightning from his eyes, which lit up Whankazi's sword. This shocked him as he turned to face the Loonatic version of ZaQuinto.

"ZQ?" He asked with puzzlement.

"My name is Zappino X5 now." Zappino announced fiercely. "If you're thinkin' of killin' me…" He paused as he allowed the other Loonatics to come out behind him, including Jeramy, Flavio, Static Ice, and Scymorion in Flavio's arms. "…you've wasted your god… damn… time!"

Scymorion, Static, and Slam growled together as they stood in front of everybody, except Zappino. They remained behind the periwinkle dragon as he continued.

"You killed my friend!" Whankazi screamed back with courage. "He was one of the good ones, man!"

"Yeah… until he lost his fuckin' mind like a bitch that he was! Listen, Whan. You may care about him… and I'll bet Franklin did…, but that doesn't mean he was good guy on the inside! He was a melodramatic son of a bitch!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Make me." Zappino got into his fighting stance before he summoned his lightning out of his hands. Whankazi was able to block it with his sword and flipped out of the way. He tried charging at him, but Lexi stopped him with her brain-blast while the others joined in. Static Ice fired some plasma from his mouth and it impacted to Whankazi's sword, which made it explode. This made everybody freeze. Minutes later, the Looneys came downstairs and saw the action from the distance.

As the action continued, Zappino took Whankazi by the collar of his shirt and looked fuirously at him.

"Looks like I win again… fucker!" He muttered with anger before he motioned for Static, Slam, and Scymorion to come up to his side. They smiled sinisterly. "Okay, fellas. Attack formation: 950. The plasma spikes."

"OGATA!" Static replied with anger before he took his position next to the kitchen entrance. Slam took his position next to Ace while Scymorion took his position in mid-air in the middle of the large living room.

"MAKA MAKA! GATOOKA BEECHU RAMANA-GROMA!" Static chanted in anger before Scymorion responded by diving down towards Whankazi and lifted him up with his claws, sending him high above everybody else as he growled in his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Whankazi screamed before the dragon-snake mix fiercely started eating part of his neck, which made him scream even louder. That was Slam's cue to get prepared for the toss after the neck meal. After Scymorion finished his dessert, he tossed Whankazi's nearly unconcious body towards Slam as he began to spin, reflecting his body towards Static's plasma spike wall, which he just finished creating with his freezing plasma.

"Oh, shit." Was all the wolf could say before he was slashed into the spikes with a sickening **_SPLAT! _**Blood spewed only in the kitchen, but Static managed to escape just in time and shut the kitchen entrance sliding doors before the blood stained the perfectly clean living room. After a moment of a 10 minute silence, everybody started cheering as if they were in an arena, having Razellii embracing ZaQuinto with passion along with a loving liplock Casanova style.

"WE DID IT!" Jeramy cheered with Flavio. "WE DID IT!"

"I'm glad we did." Flavio agreed. Mr. Warner came in from his office along with his clients and amazingly, ZaQuinto's parents: Henry and Kate. As soon as the big kiss with Razellii was released, he saw his parents and cried happily as he ran up to them and hugged them both, having tears emerge from their eyes.

"ZaQuinto… we're so proud of you." Kate pleaded happily. Henry gave his only son a noogie in celebration.

"Great job, my boy." He congradulated. "You proved yourself a great fighter along with that hot street dancin' ya got."

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad." ZaQuinto replied between sobs. Seconds after the 5 minute embrace, Donatanyo came out of nowhere and tackled him playfully, punching him in the arm.

"YA DID IT, MAN!" He cheered to his dragon friend. "I ALWAYS KNEW YA WOULD!"

"Me, too, man. Me, too."

"Meega did good for once in Loonatic suit!" Stitch cheered as he transformed himself back to his old self. "Did meega do good to Lexi?"

Lexi walked up to him without a word with a seductive smile before she proved her point by picking him up and kissing him passionately. Bugs ran towards Lola and hugged her tightly, along with Scymorion flying above them in celebration.

"Damn, Lola. I gotta admit." Bugs started. "All dat woik to make dis little fella really paid off."

"Told ya." Lola agreed. "How about a little love to celebrate?"

"You desoive it, babe."

As the two bunnies ran upstairs, Mr. Warner came up to ZaQuinto's family and pulled out a certificate of apprecitation.

"ZQ, you really proved yourself of your talents and Ace says that you make a fine Loonatic." He announced.

"Really?" ZaQuinto asked.

"Yeah. Congradulations!"

ZaQuinto proudly took the sheet of paper and held it up in victory.

To be continued…

(Surprising to see after this moment, isn't it? Well, if you are amazed, then you better be prepared for what the next chapter will unveil. This will surprise you more than the fact that this story is still continuing after victory and triumph over Tarrell and his friends.)


	7. A First Date Gone Wrong

(Sorry for my long delay. I suddenly ran out of ideas during my winter break because of christmas and all, but for now, I hope you like what I came up with.)

Chapter 7: A First Date Gone Wrong

You remember from chapter 5 that ZaQuinto asked Razellii on a date and she said yes, right? Well, their date is about to begin and by the next day after victory over Tarrell's friends, ZaQuinto is feeling a little… green, if you get what I mean.

"Uuuuuuuugh!" The peach dragon groaned as he slowly lifted his head from the toilet in Bugs and Lola's bathroom. He became so nervous that his stomach started showing his nervous nauseated feeling. Stitch was sitting next to him, patting him on the back gently.

"Nervous, cousin?" He asked.

"Yeah…" ZaQuinto groaned as he sat up a little. "…I never expected to be this nervous though."

"Luckily, Razellii's hanging out with Lola and Lexi at a carnival."

"That's a relief. She won't have to see me sick like this…" Those were his last words before he started vomiting again. Stitch patted him again in a calm manner as this happened.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room…

Tech was using his trusty carpet cleaning robot to wash off the puddle of ZQ's vomit that came unexpectedly that morning. Bugs and Daffy remained curled up on the couch in fear.

"Dat was uncalled for, doc." Bugs muttered. Tech groaned with annoyance as he heard this.

"You said that 7 times already, Bugs!" He exclaimed. "Shut the hell up for once."

"But, it'sth true." Daffy pleaded, agreeing with Bugs. "That wasth unexthpected."

"Yeah, but what I'm wondering is why so sudden?"

"He's a nervous son of a gun, that's why." Donatanyo called from the kitchen after making himself a sandwich. "Even professional street dancers can get sick, ya know."

"I understand that, but why?"

"It's about the big date he was suppose to plan for Razellii tonight."

"Oh, yeah." All three muttered together.

"Will he heal up by at least lunchtime?" Bugs asked.

"Hopefully." Donatanyo replied as he took his seat next to Bugs.

Meanwhile, at the 2nd Annual Animal Humane Festival in the ACME Wildlife Santuary…

Lexi, Lola, and Razellii were at the panda section, looking at all of the baby pandas playing with each other, while they were eating their funnelcakes.

"Passionate about animals, like me, Lexi?" Lola asked with her mouth full of a piece of her funnelcake. Lexi swollowed her piece before she spoke.

"A little, yeah." She replied. "Especially cheetahs, maine coons, and these pandas."

"Really? Maine coons?"

"Yeah. I think they're too pretty, especially the white ones with blue eyes."

"Me, too. I think they're pretty myself." Lola looked around and found that Razellii was missing. "Hey, where Razellii?"

Meanwhile, in the reptile section…

Razellii was all alone without her friends the the bustling crowd, anxious to see a green and blue striped baby raptor with 3 inch fangs, a long 8 inch tail, and shiny hazel brown eyes. Razellii managed to push herself through the crowd to see the adorable raptor. When she got a good view of him, she adored his big hazel eyes as he looked up at her curiously. He did a small squeaking type of a roar, which made her awe with a smile. She noticed his chubby stature. His arms were almost as chubby as Stitch's and so were his cute little claw-less hands. He also had cute little rounded feet with small 2 and a half inch nails on each of the four toes. He also had cute 9 inch scaly rabbit ears coming down each side of his head and antennae that hung in front of his face. Razellii was just too into the creature that she didn't notice Lola and Lexi finally finding her after almost 8 minutes of searching.

"Razellii?" Lola called through the crowd.

"Huh?" Razellii called back. While she was looking back, the raptor managed to take a small piece of her funnelcake and took a bite of it. "I'm over here!"

"There you are, girl. We were lookin' all over the park for you! Were you here the whole time?"

"Yeah. I was just curious about all the hustle and bustle happenin' over here."

"And…?"

"Well, here he is." Razellii looked back at the raptor, finding crumbs of her funnelcake all over his mouth before he quickly wiped them away with his arm. This puzzled her as she looked down at her plate where he funnelcake was, only to find that it was gone. The raptor ate it while she wasn't looking!

"Well, I see he likes funnelcakes." Lexi joked between chuckles. "He's very cute, too."

"He's the rarest of all reptiles, big and small."

"I can see that. He's chubby and rounded instead of sharp and tormented." Lola agreed. "Love his eyes though."

"I know. They're a hazel brown. Talk about pretty."

After that response, Lola's cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered it, walking out of the crowd in the process.

"Hello?" She started.

"It's Bugs." Bugs replied from the other line.

"Hi, Bugsy. How's everything?"

"Not too well, I'm afraid."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's ZaQuinto. I don't how dis happened, but he felt fine last night, right?"

"Uh, huh."

"Then, da next ting ya know, he wakes up… sicka dan a dog."

"What do you mean?"

"He's sick, Lo. ZQ's pukin' upstairs in our bathroom as we speak. Stitch is watchin' him."

"WHAT? ZAQUINTO'S SICK?"

"Yeah. We need Razellii back over here to calm him down. Donatanyo tinks he's sick because of dat big date he promised afta he fought Tarrell. He's extremely noivous right now."

"We'll be there shortly. See ya."

"Bye."

After that whole conversation, Lola ran back into the crowd, which was murmuring their 'oohs' and 'ahhs' because the raptor managed to escape from his cage and have Razellii holding him in her arms.

"Girls, we gotta… ooh! How did he escape?" Lola asked, seeing Razellii holding the raptor in her arms as she walked out with Lexi.

"He just used his tail to unlock his cage." Razellii replied, cuddling the reptile close to her chest. "What were you gonna say before you asked that question?"

"Oh! We need to go back to the business building… NOW!"

"Why?" Lexi asked, finishing up her funnelcake.

"ZaQuinto's feeling a little… green, if you catch my drift."

"Oh, my God! Let's go!" Razellii exclaimed as she and the girls ran to Lola's car and drove back to the building in a hurry.

Later, back at the business building…

ZaQuinto felt a little well enough to lay down on the bed, but he was still a little ill. Stitch laid a glass of clear soda by his side on the nightstand before he took his spot on the other side of the bed. He placed a trash can on ZQ's side, just in case. Wile E. and Tech came into the room minutes later to examine the sick peach dragon.

"Is he still sick, Stitch?" Tech asked.

"Ih." Stitch replied with sadness. He never experienced anything like this before and this was really hitting him hard, but he wasn't too dramatic about it. Wile E. felt this and went to sit beside the blue experiment while Tech took ZaQuinto's temperature. "Meega feel awful about dance partner being sick. Meega never seen anything like it before."

"You haven't? Really?" Wile E. asked with astonishment. Stitch nodded slowly.

"Ih. Meega has never seen my own cousins sick like this. This is first time meega's ever seen somebody vomit."

"Wow. That's interesting. Of all these days you've been here on Earth, you've never seen anyone or anything feel so sick that they throw up. Quite interesting. Tech, how's his temperature?"

"He's a little above normal, but it should be lowered immediately before it gets worse. Here, ZaQuinto." Tech replied as he pulled out a glowing blue liquid remedy, which was in a small graduated cylinder, from his science kit suitcase and handed it to the sick dragon. "Take this. Once you take one gulp of this small amount of the remedy, you'll feel better by the time the girls get back."

"Which would be when?" ZaQuinto groaned as he shakily took the remedy and gulped it down in a millisecond.

"…now!" Lola replied as she ran into the room with Lexi and Razellii behind her. The baby raptor was still in Razellii's arms. "How is he feeling?"

"Much better now." ZaQuinto sat up straight and jumped out of bed, hugging his fiancé on the way. "Sorry I scared you, Razel. The nervousness got to me… about the date, I mean."

"That's okay, ZQ." Razellii replied as she embraced back, even though the raptor was still in her arms. "At least, you didn't do it unexpectedly to me earlier, like you did to Daffy and Bugs."

"Which was uncall…" Bugs finished before he was cut off rudely by Daffy, who walked in after the gray hare.

"DON'T YOU STHAY THAT AGAIN!" He screamed. "I sthee ZthaQuinto'sth healing up quite well."

"Correction, Daffy." Tech started. "He IS well. I just gave him a remedy that could heal his sickness instantly… and it was a success, I might add."

"Great. Now, you're well enough to go on your date with Razthellii!"

"Good." ZaQuinto agreed as he released his girlfriend and looked at the raptor in her arms. He was giggling as he was looking at him. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is the rarest of all rare reptiles alike." Razellii replied in such an expert manner. "I named him Flazento-Rallingstead. I know it's kinda long, but Lola found it pretty unique."

"And so do I. Hey, buddy." ZaQuinto gently scratched under Flazento-Rallingstead's chin and he started to purr happily, wagging his long tail in the process. "He's cute. Maybe he can be a special guest on our dinner tonight. I'll dress him up to be as sharp as myself."

"Good idea, doc." Bugs agreed. "Me, Daff, Sly, Donatanyo, Ace, Slam, Tech, Rev, and Danger can help ya."

"Meega also?" Stitch asked as he jumped off the bed.

"Yeah, and you too, Stitch."

"Alright!"

"What time you want us ta meet ya in ya room?"

"Well, the date starts at 7:30 tonight, so be in my room by 6:00." ZaQuinto replied, walking out the door.

"Aye yi, captain!"

Later, at 6:00 after dinner…

All of the boys, including Mr. Warner, were in ZaQuinto's room, meeting Flazento-Rallingstead and deciding on what he should wear. Ace, Donatanyo, Slam, Stitch, Danger, and Mr. Warner were helping ZaQuinto with his attire while Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester, Tech, Rev, and Wile E. helped Flazento-Rallingstead.

"Well, since Flazento-Rallingstead is a very unique little guy, I think he should wear clothes that seem suitable for his type." Tech observed.

"I've got justht the thing for that, too!" Sylvester delightfully declared before he ran into the closet that was down the hallway. While they were waiting, the little raptor started to playfully chew his own tail while he was a little curled up on his back, looking extemely adorable. This made the boys sigh simultaneously.

"Awwwwwwwww!" They all sighed together.

Meanwhile, with ZaQuinto and the others…

ZaQuinto was looking through his galleria of clothes while the other boys watched from behind. After 3 minutes of searching, the peach dragon pulled out a sharp blue velvet suit with a red business shirt and a black neck tie. He showed it to the boys and they looked at it carefully before Donatanyo spoke.

"Looks good." He commented as he stood up to examine the suit even more. "It's missing something, though. Hold on…" The brown rabbit went into his drawer and pulled out a gold chain necklace with a emerald gemstone hanging from it before he walked back to his best friend and handed it to him. "…here ya go, man. Complimentary gift from Jeramy and Flavio."

"A gift?" ZaQuinto asked with confusion. "Where did they go?"

"They went back to their hometown in Russia. They feel extremely happy to help ya and get away from Tarrell for good, but they said that they couldn't stay here any longer. So, think of this as a goodbye gift from them."

"Oh. They were pretty cool, though. So, is this suit good?"

"Yeah." The boys replied in unison.

"Okay. I'm gonna get dressed in this closet. Check on Flazento-Rallingstead while you're waiting."

Meanwhile, with the young reptile…

Sylvester just came back with a fancy attire for the raptor, which was a pair of tan khakis with a black leather belt and a white necktie. Everybody in the room was bedazzled by the small, but useful outfit. It was silent before Daffy finally said:

"We're all sthet, fellasth!"

Later, at around 7:34 in Sylvester's black Ford Explorer limo…

"Stho, ZthaQuinto, how do you feel about thisth big date with your girlfriend?" Sylvester asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

"I feel great." ZaQuinto replied proudly, holding Flazento-Rallingstead in his lap. "This date's gonna be rockin'! I can feel it!"

"Great. Razthellii, how about you?"

"How my baby feels is fine with me." Razellii replied seductively, stroking ZaQuinto's chin in the process. He purred with passion as she said this.

"Yeah, baby. I feel ya." ZaQuinto seductively agreed as he saw their destination up ahead. "There, Sly! There is our dinner locale!"

"The Golden Dragon Cuisthine?" Sylvester asked. "Are you stheriousth? Thisth placthe isth high classth BIG time!"

"I'm dead serious. Just roll on up into the entrance. We'll enter from there."

"Okay. Good luck on your firstht date."

Later, inside the resturant…

Razellii were in a special table for two, having Flazento-Rallingstead in a baby booster seat on the right side. They were just talking while they were waiting for a waiter.

"So, ZaQuinto," Razellii started, folding her arms on top of the table. "how's being the most famous street dancer in the entire planet like?"

"Good question." ZaQuinto replied. "It's actually pretty cool. I mean, I started street dancin' when I was 3 and it started to get better and better. It's a really long story…"

"I've got time. Maybe Flazento-Rallingstead would like to hear it, too. Would you, F.R.?"

The baby raptor just squealed in his roar happily in response. ZaQuinto chuckled.

"Well, okay. I'll tell you how it went, but promise me you won't tell Cyan. He'll be jealous." He told his girl, who nodded.

"I promise. Go ahead." Razellii replied innocently.

"Well, when I turned 3, my dad decided that I should start showing my best talent. Street dancing was the first thing that came up, followed by kung-fu. The street dancing was entirely impressive to my parents, since I was only 3. They didn't think I could do it ever so professionally on the first try. After I demonstrated this talent to my parents, it was time to show the whole city of Atlanta by the time I turned 5. My dad actually gave me two years to heat things up before the big event itself…"

"Hello, sirs and madam." A waiter interrupted as he came up to the table. "Are you ready to order your food?"

"Yeah." Razellii replied. "We're ready."

Meanwhile, in the very back room of the kitchen…

A 23-year-old, very muscular, yellow male hyena with green stripes, wearing a brown hoodie sweater with black jeans and a white leather belt, was watching the survailance cameras with his border collie friend, Randall. He looked over at his hyena friend with concern and confusion at the same time.

"Hey, Zancoover," He started nervously, knowing that his friend was very quiet, deep, and cool. "what are you doin'?"

"Observing." Zancoover replied in his deep male voice as he kept his eyes focused on the screens. He was watching every single camera shot in the room until he saw the one where ZaQuinto, Razellii, and Flazento-Rallingstead were. His lavender eyes got wide as he saw ZaQuinto. "Who the hell…?"

"Who the hell what?"

"Who the hell is that?"

"Who?"

"Him." Zancoover pointed to the screen where ZaQuinto was. Randall got his eyes widened as well when he spotted him. "Do you have any idea who he is?"

"………yeah! That's the famous ZaQuinto Dragorii, the greatest and most professional street dancer in the whole damn planet!"

"So, that's the dragon that killed Tarrell and his crew. What the fuck is he doin' with Razellii though?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"Well, I remember that Razellii was Tarrell's girlfriend and she had anger problems or somethin'. Now, she seems content, even after ZaQuinto killed her boyfriend."

"It's because she doesn't wanna be with Tarrell anymore and she feels okay about it… about the fact that ZaQuinto killed him, I mean."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah."

"You can't be serious………"

"Zancoover?"

"………and I like it."

"…ya-do?"

"Yeah. You know what? I knew Tarrell was very melodramatic in a way, I could sense it every time I talk to him. We were good friends in college… until he was suspended."

"Suspended? For what?"

"Sexual harassment to the females in the entire campus… including the one female janitor."

"Damn."

"Yeah, damn, but let all that bullshit go to hell, man! I'm lettin' bygones be bygones from this point foreward." Zancoover stood up proudly as he said this. "From now on, I'm hangin' with ZQ."

"WHAT! What about us? Your OceanFox team? The team that's against ZaQuinto and his street dancin' ass?"

"Fuck ya'll! I'm stayin' with ZaQuinto and THAT'S FINAL!" After that last yell, Zancoover walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. This really pissed Randall off as he sat there, looking at the door in anger. Minutes later, three male raccoons, who were triplets to each other and also part of the team, walked inside with curiousity. Their names were Yarland, Marland, and Fyland.

"Well, fuck him!" Randall yelled at the door.

"What happened?" Yarland asked. He was the red and black raccoon with aquamarine eyes, wearing a white long-sleeved t-shirt with blue jeans.

"It's Zancoover. All of a sudden, he wants to be on ZaQuinto's side, now that he killed Tarrell."

"He feels that dependent, huh?" Marland asked sarcastically in a nearly deep voice. He was the blue and white raccoon with topaz brown eyes, wearing a black vest over a yellow tank top and light blue sweatpants.

"Yeah, he does. Now, he's really pissed me off! If he wants to join on ZaQuinto's side, then he'll die for it!"

"Die?" Fyland asked with shock in his normal 22-year-old male voice. He was a brown and purple raccoon with odd-looking white blank eyes, wearing a neon green t-shirt behind a blue jean jacket and brown leather business pants. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! This doesn't mean what I think it means, does it?"

"Killing him along with trying to kill ZQ? Yeah."

"Shit!"

"Why'd you say that for?" Marland asked, looking at his brother.

"I'm not gonna let you kill someone who's extremely famous to the entire world, man!"

"And why is that, bitch?" Randall asked, walking up to the angry raccoon.

"It's fuckin' insane! That's why!"

"Tell it to my ass, motherfucker."

"How about I tell it to this?" After that, Fyland kicked Randall straight in the nutsack, causing him to wince in pain and kneel down with clenched teeth. While he was phased, Fyland muttered, "Go to hell, motherfuckin' bastard." Then, left without delay, slamming the door behind him. Yarland and Marland looked shocked to see their brother do something like that. Randall managed to slowly regain himself as he stood up and sat back in his chair, still pissed. He saw the two raccoons staring at him with wide eyes in silence before he finally said:

"What? You two don't get it, do you?"

Yarland and Marland shook themselves out of their trance before they paid attention to the angry border collie.

"Zancoover and your whack-ass brother really respects that street dancin' bastard. You two feel how I feel, do you?"

"Yeah." The two raccoons replied in unison as they took their individual seats in front of Randall.

"Good. I'm not alone after all. Since you two are pretty shocked to see your brother follow Zancoover's footsteps, we're gonna mess this dinner up… Randall style!"

The two raccoons chuckled devilishly together as they heard this.

Meanwhile, back in the huge dining room…

"During the big performance in front of the entire city when I was 5, that's was when I met Tarrell. He was among the audience with his parents, but that didn't matter to me. I stayed focused on my performance until the very end." ZaQuinto continued as he was eating his dinner with his girlfriend and Flazento-Rallingstead. "After the performance, I met up with him backstage while I was getting my things packed up. He told me about the big street dancing battle in Sydney that was gonna take place later on. I accepted the challenge and told him I'll be 11 by that year."

"You just had to accept, though, didn't you?" Razellii asked in an annoyed manner.

"Well, what else could I do? Being outta school was boring for the way my family lived when I was younger. We didn't have anything valuable, but food, furniture, and a home. So, I really had no other choice but to accept the challenge."

"Did you know that he was suspended from college?"

"Huh?" Flazento-Rallingstead asked in his squeal.

"He was? I was wondering why there was comotion in the cafeteria when I got there." ZaQuinto said. "Why did he get suspended?"

"Sexual harassment." Zancoover replied as he apporached the table with Fyland behind him. "That's why he got suspended."

"Sexual harassment, huh?"

"Yeah." Zancoover took his seat as he continued. "Tarrell was so obsessed with sexuality and all that shit that he had to got around the school grounds before or after school and try to either rape, fuck, or just to some sexual touchin' and shit."

"Damn. He was into all that before he competed against me? Talk about nasty."

"Nasty is right. By the way, my name's Zancoover Michigan."

"Nice to meet ya, Zancoover. Who's your friend beside you?"

"Huh?" The yellow hyena looked over to his right and saw Fyland sitting next to him. "Fyland?"

"I protested with ya." Fyland replied as he placed his hands on the table.

"Good. I'm not alone."

"What exactly is going on here?" ZaQuinto asked with concern.

"It's Randall, our main man in the back over there. He wants to kill ya."

ZaQuinto rolled his eyes along with Razellii's annoyed sigh and Flazento-Rallingstead's mournful groan of worry.

"Another killer is after me?" ZaQuinto asked.

"Yeah." Fyland replied. "He over there thinkin' that since you killed Tarrell and his friends, he wants to murder you because of that and jealously."

"He's jealous?"

"Yeah… about your street dancin' and kung fu."

"What the hell does he need to be jealous about? He's like the only fan in the world who wants to tackle my skills and take them away from me… forever!"

"Good comparison." Razellii muttered with surprise as she continued drinking her water. Flazento-Rallingstead just nodded in agreement, not making a sound as the conversation continued.

"Exactly…" Zancoover said, agreeing with ZaQuinto. "…he's so tired of seein' your street dancin' that he's had it up to HERE with it. So, I suggest you be prepared while you can. Same for Razellii and the baby raptor."

"Why?" Razellii asked in wonder before a loud explosion from the kitchen interrupted and that made everybody duck under their tables, including ZaQuinto and the others. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, Randall was seen with Yarland and Marland behind him. All three of them were carrying guns… space guns. This made Flazento-Rallingstead quiver with fear as Razellii held him in her arms, calming him down.

"What the hell…?" ZaQuinto asked himself before Zancoover spoke.

"Told you." He said.

"For those of ya'll that are screamin', shut the hell up for a minute!" Randall demanded with anger, making the very back of the resturant quiet as he continued. "ZaQuinto Dragorii, STEP UP… NOW!"

ZaQuinto didn't show a look of fear as he stood up and slowly apporached the stand where Randall was standing. When he was about 1 foot away, he stopped as he saw an evil smirk come on the border collie's face.

"What the fuck are you thinkin'?" ZaQuinto asked smoothly, keeping his cool. "Tarrell tried to kill me, then Whankazi and Franklin… now, your dumb ass. What do you have to be jealous about, man? My street dancin' and kung fu?"

"Hell yeah, bitch." Randall replied. "You're so good, the whole world can see you. That's not gonna continue once I'm finished with you."

"Tell it to someone to cares… and it's not me."

"Oh, you don't care, huh? Well, I'll make you care!" Those were the border collie's final words before he pulled out his gun and started shooting at the dragon, who simply backflipped all the way to the back of the resturant. Randall grew angry as he jumped off the stand and ran towards him. While this was happening, Zancoover felt determined.

"I'll take Yarland." He said before he ran off. Flazento-Rallingstead felt what was happening and knew that he liked ZaQuinto too. He growled before he squeezed himself out of Razellii's arms and ran up to Marland. Razellii and Fyland stayed under their shelter and watched the action.

With ZaQuinto and Randall…

Randall just came up to ZaQuinto and tackled him hard towards another table, which broke along with their fall. ZaQuinto managed to flip the border collie off backwards before he got up and tried to punch him in the face, but the black and white dog blocked it with his hand and tried to punch back. ZaQuinto caught him off guard by kicking him under his feet, then kicking him to his stomach. Randall fought back by grabbing the collar of his shirt and throwing him overhead. The peach dragon's reflexes got him to land on his feet against the wall before he pushed himself off and made a successful frontflip back to the floor on his feet. Randall got even more pissed as he ran towards him, pulling out a pistol in the process.

Meanwhile, with Zancoover and Yarland…

Zancoover punched Yarland towards the ground hard, making his cheek bleed before he managed to get on his feet and tried to tackle the muscular hyena… only to find that he grabbed his face with his bare hands and squeezed his skull hard, making a sickening cracking sound and making the raccoon scream in intense pain before he immediately cut off simultaneously with the 5th crack that sounded and he fell into a dead state, having blood slowly oozing out of his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears along with staining Zancoover's hand, which didn't matter to him as he looked at his victory with a satisfied smile on his face.

Meanwhile, with Flazento-Rallingstead and Marland…

Marland kept trying to punch, kick, and even slam the raptor, only to find that he was too quick and fast for his attacks. He gave up and pulled out a laser gun, which Flazento-Rallingstead immediately snatched with his tail and made it land in his hand. He chuckled with satisfaction as he looked up at the scared raccoon, who gulped with fear.

"Uh, oh." Marland muttered before Flazento-Rallingstead fired multiple shots to the raccoon's head, rendering him dead as he collasped onto the floor with a **_THUD!_** The raptor chuckled as he looked down at him with a smile and dropped the pistol on the floor next to his head before he walked back under the table to Razellii and Fyland, but stopped when he saw the ZaQuinto was finally pinned down to the floor by Randall and he saw that Randall pulled out a butcher's knife he happened to steal from the kitchen. Razellii began to panic as she was about to run out and help her boyfriend, but Fyland stopped her. This was Flazento-Rallingstead's chance. He ran towards the two boys and roared in his leap towards Randall, stopping him from slicing ZaQuinto's head off and looking right at the baby raptor, who tackled him off of the peach dragon's back and on the border collie's back. The raptor growled with drool dripping from his mouth and fangs, giving his sharp teeth its shiny luster. This made Randall nervous and scared as he began to sweat and release the knife slowly.

"Easy there, little fella." He nervously pleaded. ZaQuinto wiped a little blood off of his mouth before he stood up and looked at what Flazento-Rallingstead was doing with Randall. By the time he walked up to the two on the floor, everybody else, including Razellii and Fyland, rose from their hiding places and watched them. Zancoover walked up to Razellii and Fyland just in time to watch with everybody else. ZaQuinto placed a foot on Randall's chest with a cool attitude before he spoke, still having the baby raptor on the frightened border collie's chest.

"Looks like it's game over for you… fucker!" ZaQuinto pleaded to the dog smoothly before he turned his back on him and snapped his fingers, telling Flazento-Rallingstead to eat up the dog. He roared with hunger, making Randall scream before he was bitten on the neck hard, starting the meal.

While this was happening, ZaQuinto awkwardly walked up to his friends and girlfriend before he finally collasped, having Zancoover catching him just in time.

"Worn out, man?" He asked the exhausted dragon, who nodded weakly in response. "It's a'ight, ZQ. I'll take ya."

"Great job, guys." Razellii congradulated. "I was scared at first, I must confess, but you guys did it."

"It took some damn time." Fyland complained playfully.

"Yeah, it did, but it really paid off. Where's ZQ's cell ph...?"

"Here." ZaQuinto weakly replied as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and handed it to Zancoover.

"…thanks." He said before he dialed Sylvester's number and spoke into it. "Hey, Sly."

"Yeah? Who'sth thisth?" Sylvester asked from the other line.

"Zancoover Michigan. ZaQuinto's new friend."

"Nicthe to hear from ya. What'cha need, pal?"

"I've heard that you're ZaQuinto's driver for the limo he came in…"

"Yep."

"I need you to pull up into the entrance right now."

"Okey dokey, sthmokey!" After that, he hung up. Zancoover placed the cell phone back in ZaQuinto's pocket and picked up the dragon, placing him on his back. Razellii looked over to where Flazento-Rallingstead was and saw that he ate Randall completely… until he burped up the shoes he was wearing and his watch. This made everybody laugh as he walked up to Razellii with a satisfying, but loud belch as she picked him up and cuddled him in her arms, giggling in the process.

"Damn!" Fyland exclaimed. "He has a bigger appetite than my dad and a t-rex put together."

Later, in the limo on the way back to the business building…

ZaQuinto was coughing every now and then as he was laid down on the long seat of the limo while Razellii rubbed his chest gently and gently settled some cold water into his mouth every 3 minutes. Zancoover was talking in ZaQuinto's cell phone again. This time, he was talking to his little brother: Galigate.

"I heard there was a fight at the resturant you were at." Said a cute 9-year-old boy's voice from the other line. "Are you okay, bro?"

"Yeah, I'm a'ight." Zancoover replied in a calm manner. "ZaQuinto's with me."

"He is? Did he make it?"

"Barely. He's very weak right now. I don't think you should talk to him."

"But pretty much, he made it, right?"

"Yeah… oh! We're at the business building. I'll talk to ya soon."

"Okay, Zancoover. Bye."

"See ya." After that, Zancoover hung up the phone and handed it to Razellii, who placed the phone in her pocket. "That was my little brother: Galigate."

"How old is he, man?" ZaQuinto managed to ask through his coughing.

"He's 9."

"Has he ever seen any of my performances…" He paused for a minute to cough three times before he continued. "…I've done on worldwide television?"

"Yeah, about 7 of 'em."

"What does he think of them?"

"He thinks they're pretty sweet… and so do I."

"Thanks."

Later, inside the building…

Flazento-Rallingstead was playing with the Looneys and Loonatics while Razellii placed her boyfriend in his bedroom to rest. Zancoover and Fyland just finished introducing themselves to the others as they were playing with the baby raptor.

"So, dere was a big brawl at da resturant ZQ was at, huh?" Bugs asked Zancoover, who nodded in response.

"Yeah." He replied sitting on the couch next to Daffy. "I was against ZaQuinto for a minute, but seeing that my little brother likes his street dancing, I figured 'Fuck Randall!' I had enough of his 'going against ZaQuinto' ass."

"Heh, heh! ZQ showed him!"

"Where isth he now?" Daffy asked.

"He's upstairs with Razellii restin'. That fight really worn his ass out more than his street dancin'."

"I noticthed."

"Hello, young man." Greeted an elderly woman's voice as Zancoover looked over in the direction where the voice came from. It was ZaQuinto's mom, Kate. "Are you one of the boys who helped my son from that obnoxious brute that tried to kill him because of jealously?"

"Damn." Zancoover muttered before he spoke outloud. "Yeah. The name's Zancoover, ma'am." He shook the elderly female dragon's hand respectfully.

"Nice to meet you."

"I helped also." Fyland came in, shaking Kate's hand immediately after Zancoover released. "My name's Fyland."

"Nice to meet you, too. Is he doing okay?"

"You might have to ask Razellii. She's upstairs with him." Zancoover replied.

"Thanks." After that, Kate walked upstairs to see her son. Henry followed her, giving a congradulating nod to Zancoover and Fyland, who nodded back.

"For a professional street dancer, he sure has great parents."

"Yeah, dey are great. Kate says dat having ZaQuinto as a son was da best ting dat could eva happen in her life. He's one of a kind to her." Bugs spoke bravely.

"Wow. That's heartwarmin' right there, man." Fyland agreed.

"Bugs?" Lola randomly called while she was playing with Flazento-Rallingstead, who groaned with stomach pain. She looked concerned.

"Yeah, Lo?" Bugs asked back, looking down at the two. His eyes became wide as he sensed what the little reptile was gonna do. "Uh, oh."

"Hey! That rhymed!" Sylvester joked. "What'sth happening anyway?"

"I think Randall was more than enough for the little guy." Zancoover complained. "You feel that sick, little man?"

Flazento-Rallingstead nodded, since he was too sick to roar. Lola started to feel sorry for the little guy and picked him up before she rushed him to the nearest bathroom. This made all the guys chuckle a little.

"Poor Flazento." Fyland sang out playfully. "Burping up Randall's shoes and watch wasn't good enough."

Meanwhile, upstairs in ZaQuinto and Donatanyo's room…

Razellii was rubbing his boyfriend on the chest softly while she was sitting next to him. Stitch, Donatanyo, Cyan, Kate, and Henry were in the room as well, having Kate and Henry sitting in chairs in front of their son. They smiled at him with love before Kate spoke.

"ZaQuinto, I know this might be early to say this, but………" She started as she looked at her husband with concern before she turned her attention back to her son. "…………your father and I have been talking since you've been at the dinner with Razellii and we've decided that…… you should retire from your street dancing."

"What?" Donatanyo and Stitch asked in unison while Razellii remained speechless and surprised. Cyan just remained wide eyed and silent as well. ZaQuinto sat up quick with shock.

"What?" He asked. Kate nodded as she placed a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Yeah. We feel that this whole street dancing thing is what causing all these jealous people to try and kill you. Your father and I are getting a little worried about this."

"Well, you have a point. Tarrell beat me, but he was still jealous about my street dancin' getting' better. Then, Randall got jealous because of me because of my dancin'. I'm afraid of who might come after me next."

"You see, son?" Henry asked. "That's a good reason why you should retire right now."

"Can't I retire when I turn 18 though?"

"Sorry, son, but you have to trust me on this. If you kept on going for 4 more years, imagine how your future would be."

ZaQuinto went into deep thought for a minute as he closed his eyes and, amazingly, he saw his future 4 years from today. He was standing in the streets of Atlanta, looking at everyone walking around. He saw a car coming, but since he wasn't really there, the car just went right through him. He sighed with relief as he walked off the street and onto the sidewalk. He walked down the street, walking through many people every now and then. When he came across his own apartment, he saw that it was a bit messier than before and walked through the shaggy door inside. He walked upstairs to his family's room and walked through that door, finding that all of his stuff was placed in hundreds of boxes all around the room. He then heard some muffled crying coming from the living room and he walked inside there, finding his mother crying in her husband's arms. He started to show a little tear as he watched the dramatic moment.

"He was a good boy, Henry." Kate sobbed. "He wouldn't harm anyone."

"I know, dear." Henry agreed. "ZaQuinto's street dancing is what caused this to happen. Many people were jealous, including his killer from last night: Kavenzo Wolfgang."

_Kavenzo? _ZaQuinto's thoughts asked himself.

"It had to happen, though! I can't believe it!" Kate cried.

Henry patted her on the back to calm her down. ZaQuinto started crying himself as he quickly ran outside and happened to slip on a newspaper on the way. He picked it up as he sat up and saw the headline wide eyed. It read:

"Jealous male wolf murders 18-year-old street dancer, ZaQuinto Dragorii with caliber pistol. Parents of the street dancer are shocked."

His tears got even more intense as he read the headline and started screaming with terror, having his tears emerging from his eyes like waterfalls.

Back in his room…

ZaQuinto was still screaming with tears coming out of his eyes. This made all the Looneys and Loonatics watch the moment from the doorway with sadness. Kate took her panicing son by his shirt and shook him a little, trying to snap him out of his trance. His eyes fluttered a little before they were completely opened, looking at his parents and friends with terror and sadness at the same time. He began crying vigoriously in his mother's arms as she patted him on the back to calm him down. Henry held in his tears as he watched. Razellii started crying a little while she was embracing Donatanyo and Cyan simultaneously. The Looneys and Loonatics were in tears as well as they remained silent. Stitch ran up to Lexi and hugged her gently, crying a little. Lexi held in her tears as she held her crush close to her.

"ZaQuinto! ZaQuinto! Calm down, son!" Henry pleaded as he helped his wife calm their son down. "You saw it, didn't you?"

ZaQuinto finally calmed down and nodded in response, letting his tears slow down their speed as he took several deep breaths. He hugged his mom tightly as she hugged back.

"I saw it…" He finally whispered. "…I saw everything… including the paper."

"Okay, okay, son. Calm down. You now see why we said that it's better off having you retire from this street dancing business now while you're safe. What do you say?" Kate told her son calmly. ZaQuinto looked up at her with a sad look on his face. Then, after a minute, he smiled slightly, embracing her even tighter. Kate looked at her husband with a smile, then the others, including the Looneys and Loonatics. ZaQuinto made a decision…

The next afternoon, in ACME Square Mall's main lobby…

Everybody in the mall was in the lobby, seeing ZaQuinto looking his best. He was wearing a very sharp black business suit with a red bowtie. On his right was Henry, looking just as sharp as his son. He was wearing a brown business suit with a black necktie. On ZaQuinto's left stood Kate. She was looking beautiful in her peach and white formal gown. The Looneys, Loonatics, Stitch, Donatanyo, Cyan, Razellii, and Flazento-Rallingstead were among the audience, looking their best as well… and in the very front nearest the platform the Dragorii family were standing. Henry walked up to the microphone and spoke.

"Hello, citizens of Looney Tunes City." He started. "We, the Dragorii family, have heartwarming news… but first, I must say that ever since our son, ZaQuinto, started his street dancing all around the world, a small number of fans have been extremely jealous of him lately. Since this chaos started, many people have been trying to kill my son for his talents, but that's all gonna change. And now, my son will announce the news."

After that big announcement, Henry stepped back to make way for ZaQuinto to take the stand. He stood with pride, ambition, and bravery as he spoke into the mic.

"I really made my parents proud of my talents over these past few years of my life, but I've finally made my decision since the jealously chaos started………… I'm gonna retire from street dancing and kung fu." ZaQuinto announced proudly. This made the whole audience, except the Looneys, Loonatics, Stitch, Donatanyo, Razellii, Cyan, and Flazento-Rallingstead, gasp with shock. "I know ya'll are shocked and surprised, but actually, my parents thinks it's for the better in my life. If I didn't retire now, somebody would successfully murder me and leave my parents hanging with misery in the future. So, it is better off doing this than not doin' it at all."

The crowd began to understand what the young former street dancer was saying and applauded in celebration. This made the Dragorii family feel good about ZaQuinto's decision to retire for good. They did a group hug with happiness in their hearts and knew that their future was going to be a blessed one.

10 months later, back in Atlanta…

It was a Saturday morning and ZaQuinto was watching Loonatics Unleashed on tv and was enjoying himself until his parents came back from the hospital. He turned towards the front door and smiled with tears.

"What's this?" He asked with glee as he stood up from his seat. Henry walked in with Kate close behind with a bundle of joy in her arms. "A baby sister!"

"Her name is ZaQuintina-Mitchell." Kate replied as she handed the baby girl to ZaQuinto, who cuddled her in his arms. The baby looked just like ZaQuinto, except she had a little bit of brown hair between her tiny tan horns and green eyes. She curiously looked up at her big brother with a giggle in her smile. ZaQuinto started to sniffle. "Isn't she adorable? You're a big brother now."

Henry smiled as ZaQuinto remained silent while he walked back to his spot where he was watching his show. He sat down and settled ZaQuintina-Mitchell in his arms more comfortably before he turned the tv channel to Nick Jr., which was more suitable for the baby girl's age. He looked down at her with a tearful smile and whispered to himself:

"Being a big brother is a better job than being a street dancer."

The End!


End file.
